Zapobiegaczka
by whoshotthemoon
Summary: Czy słyszeliście kiedyś o zapobiegaczach? Nie? No to postaram się wam to w miarę przybliżyć... Jasper/OC story. Soon in english!
1. Prolog

[Kelly Clarkson – Anytime]

Czy słyszeliście kiedyś o zapobiegaczach? Nie? No to postaram się wam to w miarę przybliżyć.

Jak wiecie (albo i nie, ale w to się nie będę zgłębiać) na świecie oprócz ludzi istnieje jeszcze masa legendarnych stworzeń i postaci. Ale żeby nie powstał między nimi wielki chaos, żeby się nie wychylały z ukryć, nie objawiały ludziom? Przecież jakby ich pozostawić samych sobie to nic dobrego by z tego nie było. Właśnie od tego są zapobiegacze.

Z tego co wiem na świecie aktualnie jest tylko kilku zapobiegaczy. Ja, Destiny Hansle jestem jednym z nich.

Co robię? Do czasu głównie niańczyłam mojego brata i jego przyjaciół, którzy są wilkołakami. Czasami tylko trafiła się jakieś „poważniejsze" zadanie. Wściekłe jednorożce czy krwiożercze smoki. Trafiały się też wampiry, ale tym głównie zajmują się Volturi (nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam – przyp. aut.).

Moja rodzina zawsze była dziwna. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wszyscy od strony mamy to wilkołaki. Tylko ją i mnie ominął ten zaszczyt. Mnie trafił się inny, a ona w spokoju mogła zostać lekarzem. Jak już wspomniałam mam starszego o rok brata Jesse'a. Nasz ojciec zginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, kiedy miałam cztery lata. Znaczy dla całej rodziny w niewyjaśnionych, bo ja wiem, że zadarł z pewnym wampirem, dokładniej tym co taki pięknie mnie urządził. To znaczy z niejakim Jamesem.

Urządził mnie? To chyba też powinnam wyjaśnić. Każdy z zapobiegaczy w danym wieku staje się jednym z tych stworzeń. Ale tylko tym co jako pierwsze go ugryzło. W moim wieku ten wiek wynosi siedemnaście lat, a takowe skończę w grudniu. Teraz jest październik.

Ale co do tego ma ten cały James? Dwa lata temu sprawiał małe kłopoty w Oxfordzie, gdzie mieszkałam. Na mojego pecha ugryzł mnie, ale nie wie o tym nikt oprócz Jesse'a. Od tamtej pory stopniowo zamieniam się w wampira.

Dlaczego to piszę? Bo chce wam opowiedzieć moją historię. Historię, która z początku wydawała się beznadziejna, a potem okazała się czymś najlepszym w moim życiu. Gdyby nie ten „wypadek" nigdy nie byłabym tak szczęśliwa jak jestem teraz. I postaram wam się to opisać najlepiej jak potrafię.


	2. Chapter 1

[Paramore – I caught myself]

Madler, niespełna 3000-ne miasteczko niedaleko Ayru w Szkocji. To na to tak zwane „zadupie" się przeprowadziłam. Moja mamuśka, niejaka doktor Vanessa Hansle, teraz właściwie już Carin, bo to właśnie przez jej nowego męża się tu sprowadziliśmy, mój brat Jesse Hansle, trochę walnięty na umyśle wilkołak, który od „zdarzenia" traktuje mnie jak powietrze i ja.

Zacznijmy od początku. Nazywam się Destiny Hope Hansle, córka Vanessa i Johna, siostra idioty zwanego Jesse, piosenkarka w zespole Wolfie's, stuprocentowa mieszkanka Oxfordu i zapobiegaczką, która stopniowo zmienia się w wampira. Tak najkrócej można by mnie zdefiniować. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze wygląd. Kiedyś byłam brunetką o pięknych niebieskich oczach i lekko opalonej cerze, ale to przeszłość. Teraz mam złote oczy i cerę tak bladą jakbym uciekła z cyrku. Ale jestem prawie wampirzycą.

Ostatnio nie napisałam czy zapobiegacze mają jakieś dary. Oczywiście, że tak. Dar czytania w myślach oraz dar blokowania innych darów. Przynajmniej ja takie mam i to do czasu przemiany.

Jeśli chodzi o moją rodzinę, to oprócz mamy i Jesse'a jest jeszcze James, nowy mąż mojej mamy, tutejszy policjant, Mike i Devonna, bliźnięta w moim wieku i dzieci James'a. Mike jest mniej więcej taki jak Jesse czytaj „trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, dziwaku!". To bardziej z Devonną złapałam wspólny język, mimo, że jak się dowiedziałam jest cheerleaderką i jest bardzo popularna w Liceum Madler.

No i najważniejsze. James, ani jego dzieci nie wiedzą o tak zwanej „skazie" w naszej rodzinie, więc jakby co to wy nic nie wiecie. Cicho sza.

[Kelly Clarkson – Day we fall apart]

Pierwszy dzień szkoły. Nie będzie źle. Devonna i Mike mają ze mną kilka lekcji, chociaż z tego drugiego to się tak nie cieszę, ale co tam. Ważne, że Jesse'a będę znosić tylko na lunchu, chociaż i to nie jest pewne.

\- Nie cieszysz się? – dźgnęła mnie Deva, kiedy jechałyśmy z Mike'm i Jesse'em do szkoły. Obydwie siedziałyśmy na tylnich siedzeniach, bo mój biologiczny brat odmówił bliższego kontaktu fizycznego ze mną. I bardzo dobrze.

\- Nie wiem – stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą. Jednego tylko byłam pewna; nie chcę żadnych fantastycznych stworzeń w szkole. W domu wystarczy mi ten cholerny wilkołak. – Mike masz pierwszy angielski prawda?

\- Yhy – burknął znad kierownicy nie odwracając głowy w moją stronę. Uporczywie za to wpatrywał się w drogę. Pewnie nie chciał rozwalić swojej nowiutkiej toyoty. – I nie odzywaj się do mnie w szkole dziwaku, jasne?

„Dziwak" – tak zostałam określona przez Mike'a. Tłumaczył to kolorem moich oczu i cery. Ale ja przecież jestem najnormalniejszą dziewczyną jaką widział wliczając Devonnę. A ona jest cheerleaderką, wiadomo jakie one są prawda?

Nie grało mi to, przyznam bez bicia. Nie znał mnie nawet dobrze. Ba, nawet nie próbował poznać. Stwierdził tak na podstawie wyglądu. Boję się co by było, jakby dowiedział się prawdy o naszej rodzinie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru – odparłam. Wjechaliśmy na szkolny parking zapełniony autami. Nie były to jakieś nowe modele, ale nie były to tez stare graty. Jakby nie było, to najnowsze było srebrne volvo.

Jesse siedzący z przodu poruszył się niespokojnie. Czyli też coś wyczuł. Mówiąc „coś" mam na myśli jakąś legendarną bądź fantastyczną istotę. Czy ja nie mogę mieć ani chwili spokoju od mojej „roboty"? Nie, zapobiegaczką jest się bez wakacji. Nie było czegoś takiego w kontrakcie o pracę. Zaznaczmy, że w ogóle nie było takiej umowy.

Wysiedliśmy z auta. Wszyscy automatycznie zaczęli wlepiać w nas swoje gały. Nic przyjemnego, ale jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Kiedy gra się w zespole trzeba być.

\- Denerwujące? – spytała Deva. Starała się być miła skoro moi bracia nie są. Nie żebym się tym przejmowała, wcale mnie to nie rusza. Cały czas starałam się uśmiechać. To, że Mike i Jesse za mną nie przepadają, bo tylko tak można to łagodnie określić, nie znaczy, że mam ze smętną miną włóczyć się po szkole czekając aż ktoś mnie łaskawie zauważy. Natalie, moja przyjaciółka z Oxfordu nie raz powtarzała, że trzeba być optymistycznie nastawionym do nowych ludzi i sytuacji. Kiedyś uważałam to za dziwactwo, ale czasy i ludzie się zmieniają. – Moim zdaniem Mike trochę przesadza, mógłby cię zaprowadzić do klasy

\- Nie przejmuj się – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi. – Mało mnie on obchodzi

\- Powodzenia – szepnęła zostawiając mnie pod klasą. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka.

Większość miejsc była już zajęta. Dziewczyny wydawały się nawet normalne, co znaczy, że nie miały długaśnych tipsów i nie były całe na różowo. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może będzie z kim się zakumulować.

\- Panna Hansle? – zapytał nauczyciel siedzący przy biurku nad stertą papierów. Wyglądał mniej więcej na pięćdziesiąt lat, może nawet czterdzieści kilka.

\- Tak? – zapytałam zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą. Na moje policzki wpłynął niewielki rumieniec. Usłyszałam śmiech Mike'a z tyłu klasy. Zignorowałam to.

\- Proszę usiąść w przedostatniej ławce

Z ulgą spostrzegłam, że jest ona wolna, co oznacza, że albo będę siedzieć sama, albo nie ma jeszcze tej osoby.

Ruszyłam w tamtą stronę lekkim, wampirzym krokiem który miałam już dopracowany. Instynktownie wyminęłam podłożoną nogę Mike'a i usiadłam w ławce. Od razu zagadała mnie dziewczyna siedząca przede mną.

\- Jestem Inez – przedstawiła się. Miała długie, kręcone czarne włosy związane w niedbałego kucyka i wielkie brązowe oczy. Na jej twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. – Normalnie bym się do ciebie nie odezwała, ale jesteś siostra Devonny, więc…

Nie musiała kończyć. Jeśli robi to tylko dlatego, że jestem siostrą Devy to oznacza, że jest jedną z cheerleaderek.

\- Destiny – przedstawiłam się czując, że to będzie dłuuugi dzień.

[Meghan Martin – Too cool]

Na algebrę i hiszpański chodziłam z kolejną przyjaciółką Devonny, Mandy Scofield. Jak się dowiedziałam moja przyrodnia siostra, Mandy i Inez Raid, którą poznałam na angielskim są najbardziej wpływowymi cheerleaderkami. Co oznacza, że zadając się z nim mogę dużo zyskać. Istniało tylko jedno ale. Nie byłam pewna czy tego chcę.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, w Oxfordzie byłam popularna tyle, że na swój sposób. To znaczy byłam wokalistką rockowego zespołu i takie tam. Nie cheerleaderką. Nawet nie wiem czy w Liceum imienia Marii Stuart coś takiego istniało. Po prostu duch szkolny to była dla mnie czarna magia. Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się nad tym czy można by to zmienić. Ale skoro jest okazja to czemu nie?

Nie były one typami dziewczyn Barbie, ale wywnioskowałam, że najpłytsza z nich jest Inez. Z Mandy można było pogadać, ale nie na tematy aktualne. Chyba, że chodziło o Hollywood. Deva to wiadomo, z nią jest najlepiej.

Tylko czy jestem gotowa, aby tak diametralnie zmienić swoje życie? Nie wiem.

[Miley Cyrus – Party In the USA]

Do stołówki weszłam w towarzystwie Mandy. Nawijała ona akurat o jakimś sławnym gwiazdorze, którego imię po raz pierwszy słyszałam, więc nie wymagajcie ode mnie, abym je powtórzyła bo was rozczaruję.

Tak apropo zdążyłam już poznać większość szkoły. Stałam się raczej lubiana chociaż istniały kręgi, że nie. Weźmy na przykład Mike'a i jego kolegów.

Przy stoliku usiadłam z Mandy, Inez, Devonną i kilkoma chłopakami w tym Jesse'em. Nie byłam tym faktem zbytnio uszczęśliwiona. Spojrzałam na wszystkich; mieli już nałożony lunch. Niechętnie wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę bufetu. Gdy starałam się wybrać najmniej szkodliwe potrawy (czyt. takie po których nie złapałabym zatrucia pokarmowego), zjawił się przy mnie Jesse. Poznałam po zapachu. W końcu nikt tak nie jedzie jak on.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – warknęłam nie podnosząc na niego głowy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że akurat od ciebie czegoś chcę? – zapytał ostro zabierając mi jabłko z tacy. Stwierdziłam, że wolę nie robić z nim o to wojny, bo takiego przedstawienia ludzie nigdy by nie zapomnieli. – Może przyszedłem po lunch?

\- Gdybyś chciał lunch, to przyszedłbyś gdyby mnie tutaj nie było – stwierdziłam zgodnie z prawdą podnosząc na niego oczy. – No więc, streszczaj się

\- Czujesz? – zapytał. Popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę, ale uruchomiłam zmysł węchu. Muszę go mieć silniejszego niż zwykli ludzie, bo to pomaga zorientować się z jakimi istotami mam do czynienia. Teraz jednak jakikolwiek zapach był niewyraźny, gdyż na sali było dużo osób. Jedyne co czułam to Jesse'a. – Śmierdzi

\- Dopiero teraz spostrzegłeś się, że jedziesz? – zakpiłam. Już chciałam odejść, gdy poczułam tę intensywną słodką woń. Wampir, a właściwie to pięć.

Odwróciłam się przerażona do Jesse'a. Ten widząc mój wyraz twarzy zaśmiał się tylko perfidnie.

\- Wampiry? – szepnęłam bezgłośnie. Pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

\- Zobaczymy jak sobie dasz radę z pięcioma, skoro z jednym nie potrafisz – nie obędzie się dnia bez komentarza na temat mojej „porażki". Nagle zamarł. – Ale nie przewidziałem, że to ten skurwiel. Oh, jak chętnie mu skopię tą wampirzą dupę!

Teraz ja zamarłam. Chyba wiedziałam o kim mówi, ale w duchu modliłam się, żeby to nie była prawda. Powoli odwróciłam się w stronę w którą patrzył.

Nie mylił się. Mój wzrok natrafił na wzrok Jaspera Hale.


	3. Chapter 2

[Selena Gomez – Head First]

Patrzyłam nieco zdziwiona w złote oczy Jaspera. Po chwili się opamiętałam i zwróciłam do Jesse'a.

\- Nic mu nie zrobisz – warknęłam z chęcią mordu w oczach. Co to, to nie. Przyjaciół tknąć nie pozwolę.

\- Przyjaciel wrócił po dwóch latach? – zapytał kpiąco. W moich oczach zebrały się łzy. Nie tego chciałam, cholera nie tego. Jesse znowu się odezwał, tym razem triumfującym głosem. – Wiesz, gdyby nie to, że to wampir to może bym mu jeszcze podziękował, że cię zostawił.

\- To mój przyjaciel – syknęłam przez zaciśnięte żeby patrząc uporczywie w podłogę i błagając w duchu, aby łzy zostały tam gdzie są.

\- Kiedy ostatnio was widziałem wyglądało to… – nie dążył dokończyć, bo strzeliłam mu w twarz i wybiegłam z stołówki lekko łkając. Biegłam najszybciej jak się dało nie patrząc na ludzi, których stratuję po drodze. Zresztą nie było ich wielu, gdyż większość siedziała w stołówce i starała się nie rozchorować od lunchu.

 _\- Jesteś dziwny – wystawiłam Jasperowi język. Siedzieliśmy na jednym z placy zabaw w Oxfordzie. Było dość pochmurne popołudnie, więc mogliśmy robić to bez obaw, że mój przyjaciel zacznie się świecić._

 _\- Za to mnie lubisz – przyznał z uśmiechem. Nie mogłam się nie zgodzić. W końcu po spędzeniu większości życia w towarzystwie wilkołaków potrzebowałam odmiany. Padło na wampira, co oczywiście nie spodobało się moim przyjaciołom. Chociaż Natalie cały czas prosiła, abym ją z nim zapoznała._

 _\- Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o laristach – poprosiłam uśmiechając się słodko. Blondyn westchnął i powiedział:_

 _\- Słyszałaś już to tysiąc razy, nadal się łudzisz, że jakąś spotkasz?_

 _\- To samo mówiłeś o zapobiegaczach – przypomniałam mu. – A jednak ze mną rozmawiasz_

Po raz pierwszy spotkałam go dwa lata temu w Oxfordzie. Od razu zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Zburzył moje wyobrażenia o strasznych wampirach, którymi faszerowała mnie rodzinka i znajomi. Wtedy zaczęły się też „odchyły" Jesse'a. Świrował, że „schodzę na psy" zadając się z wampirem. A kiedy mu wytknęłam, że on jest swego rodzaju psem, stwierdził, że nie chce mieć za siostry pospolitej dziwki, która puszcza się z każdym. Ja nigdy nawet nie całowałam się z Jazzem.

\- Tiny? –usłyszałam nad sobą charakterystyczny głos. Zresztą tylko ON mówi na mnie Tiny.

\- Idź – warknęłam ukradkiem ocierając łzy. Jeszcze mi tylko brakowało, aby zobaczył, że płaczę notabene z jego powodu. No i i idiotyzmu mojego rodzonego brata. – Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać

Poczułam jak nagle robię się niesamowicie szczęśliwa i natychmiast zablokowałam dar wampira. Przygnębienie i chęć płaczu wróciło.

\- Już zapomniałem, że tak potrafisz – mruknął siadając obok mnie. Z prawej strony zawiało nieco chłodem. Takie uroki tego żywota. – Zmieniłaś się

\- James się mną trochę pobawił – mruknęłam.

\- Tiny, przepraszam – powiedział delikatnie klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. Nie miałam siły nawet strząsnąć jego ręki. Zaświtał mi w głowie plan opuszczenia geografii, ale natychmiast go odrzuciłam. W końcu to mój pierwszy dzień, nie mogę sobie od razu wszystkiego zawalić.

Miał za co przepraszać. James widział nas parę razy w Oxfordzie i to właśnie dlatego się mną zainteresował. Miał jakieś nie wyrównane rachunki z Jasperem i mnie zaatakował. Stwierdził, że jestem tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, że jestem zapobiegaczką i przez niego spędzę stulecia jako wampir. Może trochę mniej jak szczęście nie dopisze.

Jazz zjawił się dopiero po ataku. Pamiętam to jak dziś.

 _\- Tiny? – usłyszałam słaby głos przy uchu. Głos w sumie może i był mocny, ale niezbyt kontaktowałam z ziemią. Głowa mi pękała, ręka leżała wygięta pod dziwnym kątem, a nadgarstek niesamowicie piekł. Nie musiałam widzieć, żeby wiedzieć o ugryzieniu. Ta wampirza szuja mnie ugryzła! – Cholera, ty krwawisz!_

 _\- Jazz…- szepnęłam słabo i uchyliłam oczy. Blondyn pochylał się nade mną wstrzymując oddech. Przejechał ręką po moich włosach._

 _\- Jestem, mała jestem – szepnął._

\- Wyjechałeś – stwierdziłam z wyrzutem. Do tej pory miałam mu to za złe. Miałam mu za złe, że opuścił mnie wtedy kiedy najbardziej potrzebowałam wsparcia kogoś zaufanego, przyjaciela. Nie, on wyjechał. Zostawił mnie, można by powiedzieć nawet, że porzucił. Głupie, ale jak bardzo prawdziwe.

\- Musiałem – mruknął. Stara śpiewka. Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. Nawet jeśli nie są facetami. – Nie chciałem cię bardziej zranić. Gdybym przybył kilka minut wcześniej, nie byłabyś taka…

Odważyłam się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były smutne, przepełnione poczuciem winy. Pod wpływem impulsu przytuliłam się do niego i zaczęłam płakać. Nie przeszkadzał mi bijący od niego chłód. Chciałam mieć kogoś komu mogłabym się wyżalić.

\- Nie mam ci tego za złe – chlipnęłam mu w ramię, co chwila pociągając nosem. Jeszcze mi przeziębienia do szczęścia brakuje.

\- Chodź – pociągnął mnie. – Przeziębisz się, porozmawiamy w środku

Bez słowa skierowałam się za nim nie będąc pewna, czy nie robię przypadkiem jakiegoś błędu.

[ Katy Perry – I'm still breathing]

\- Wolałem cię w niebieskich oczach – uśmiechnął się do mnie Jasper odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy.

\- Też się taką wolałam – powiedziałam. – Siedemnastka już za dwa i pół miesiąca, wszystko się zmieni

 _\- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! – krzyczał Jesse chodząc w kółko po sali na której leżałam. Wiedział co się stało. Miejscowa sfora musiała wiedziec, przynajmniej o ataku, nie koniecznie o tym kto był ofiarą._

 _\- O co ci chodzi?- spytałam starając się jeszcze bardziej go nie zdenerwować, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe._

 _\- O co mi chodzi? O CO MI CHODZI?! – wrzasnął tak, że jeszcze bardziej skuliłam się w łóżku. – Wampir! Masz być wampirem, a twoja rodzina to wilkołaki! O to mi chodzi!_

Siedzieliśmy w jednej z opuszczonych szatni WF-owych. Może nie było tu zbytnio przytulnie, ale można było przynajmniej pogadać na spokojnie. Zerwałam się jednak z geografii. Jak się okazało miałam na nią chodzić z Jazzem, więc na dobrą sprawę obydwoje się zerwaliśmy. I tak stwierdził, że nauczyciel jest chory i będzie tylko zastępstwo.

\- Będę musiała się wynieść z domu – mruknęłam przerywając nieco niezręczną ciszę.

\- Co? Jak? Dlaczego? – zapytał idiotycznie. Zaśmiałam się. Już dawno nie płakałam, odblokowałam mu dar i postanowiłam pozwolić mu się pocieszyć. Tego chyba potrzebowałam.

\- Bardziej głupiego pytania nie mogłeś zadać? – pokręcił przecząco głową. Czasami zachowuje się jak duże dziecko, ale lubię w nim to. – Moja rodzina to wilkołaki, ja będę wampirem

\- Pół-wampirem – uśmiechnął się. Zamarłam.

\- Jakim znowu pół-wampirem? – żachnęłam się. Byłam nieco wkurzona, że wcześniej mi nie powiedział.

\- No, wiesz… – i zaczął mi opowiadać. Oczywiście wiedziałam jakie są pół-wampiry. Każdy z nich ma inne cechy wampirze i inne człowiecze. Do tego każdy posiada jakiś dar, ale to nie będzie taki dar jaki posiadają zapobiegacze. Czyli nie będzie to czytanie w myślach, ani blokowanie darów innych. Super.

[Emily Osment – I don't think about it]

 _\- To co? – zapytał Jasper. – Chcesz poznać resztę mojej rodziny?_

 _\- Jazz – jęknęłam. – Ja nie mogę przecież po przemianie dołączyć do Cullenów, ja po prostu…_

 _\- Tiny – spojrzał Patrzyłam w jego złote oczy, które z każdą chwilą ciemniały. W jednym momencie pożałowałam, że jestem człowiekiem. Jazz patrzył na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby chciał mnie zjeść – Jesteś dla ważna, rozumiesz?_

\- Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! – wrzasnął mi nad uchem lekko podirytowany Jesse. Siedzieliśmy w piątkę w salonie oglądając jakiś kiepski teleturniej. Ja właściwie myślami byłam na moim dzisiejszym spotkaniu z Jasperem. Powiedział, że będę mogła zamieszkać z Cullenami, jak się całkiem przemienię

\- Tak, myślę, że zielone będzie ładne – mruknęłam niezbyt przytomnie. Po mojej prawej stronie coś wybuchło głośnym śmiechem.

\- DESTINY! – wydarł się mi nad uchem pies.

\- No co? – warknęłam ocucając się. Obok mnie Devonna zwijała się ze śmiechu na czarnej skórzanej kanapie. Mike siedział naprzeciwko z miną taką, jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Mama patrzyła to na mnie, to na Jesse'a zastanawiając się które tym razem zwariowało. – Przecież powiedziałam ci, że zielone

\- I dlatego, że zielone zwiałaś z geografii? – zapytał z powątpieniem. Już miałam się zapytać skąd wie, że zwiałam, ale uprzedziła mnie Deva, która już wygrała z napadem śmiechu.

\- Daj spokój, nikogo praktycznie nie było – machnęła ręką. Mama nie miała nic przeciwko uciekaniu z lekcji, gdyż wie, że w naszej „pracy" czasem to jest potrzebne, więc się „odłączyła" od rozmowy. – I tak Adams jest chory, więc jest zastępstwo

\- Nie roztrząsam tego czy była na lekcji – warknął do niej Jesse – tylko gdzie wtedy była, bo raczej nie z resztą klasy na trybunach, prawda?

\- A co ci do tego, gdzie byłam? – zapytałam ostro. Przypomniała mi się automatycznie sytuacja sprzed dwóch lat.

 _\- Gdzie byłaś? – warknął Jesse, kiedy uszczęśliwiona weszłam do domu. Byłam wtedy z Jasperem na zakupach, obiecał, że pomoże mi wybrać prezenty Gwiazdkowe. We włosach miałam jeszcze śnieg, który padał w Oxfordzie tak bardzo, że utrudniał komunikację drogową._

 _\- Nie twój interes – odparłam odkładając kurtkę do szafy i zabierając się za ściągnięcie kozaków z których, aż kapał brudny i roztopiony śnieg._

\- Bo może się martwię?

Nie wytrzymałam i zaczęłam się śmiać, co zwróciło nawet uwagę mojej mamy.

\- Jesse, Destiny ma rację – wstawiła się za mną. – Co ci do tego?

\- Dzięki, mamo – uśmiechnęłam się do niej, kątem oka obserwując jak Jesse przybiera kolor zielony. W sumie mu w takim do twarzy.

Ruszyłam w stronę schodów, kiedy zawołał za mną:

\- I tak wiem, że byłaś z NIM!

\- I co zrobisz z tą wiedzą? – zaśmiałam się, a potem posłałam mu spojrzenie „to ja mam tu moce, więc się nie odzywaj" i poszłam do swojego pokoju.


	4. Chapter 3

[Vanessa Hudgens – Walk away]

Następnego dnia pod szkołę przyjechałam z Devonną jej autem. Wczoraj jechaliśmy z Mike'em tylko dlatego, że nasza mama uznała, że tak będzie lepiej. Osobiście tak nie uważałam, ale Jesse zagroził wygadaniem czym tak naprawdę jestem, stanę się. Teraz nic nie stało na przeszkodzie bym jechała z siostrą.

\- O co wczoraj chodziło Jesse'owi? – zapytała, gdy wjeżdżaliśmy na parking szkolny poniekąd już zapełniony.

\- Jemu zawsze o coś chodzi – wyjaśniłam nieco dyplomatycznie. Jakoś nie widziałam potrzeby, aby mówić jej o mojej znajomości z Jasperem. Inez i Mandy na pewno byłyby łakome na takie informacje, a ja nie zamierzałam stać się jeszcze większą sensacją niż jestem.

Wczoraj tego nie zauważyłam, ale przed lekcjami uczniowie wcale nie szli do szkoły i tak przeczekiwali na następną lekcję, ale zbierali się w grupkach przy samochodach. Deva zaparowała, a ja wysiadłam z auta. Od razu zarejestrowałam Inez i Mandy machające do nas jak szalone razem z resztą cheerleaderek. Tamte jakoś nie miały zbytnio zachwyconych min. Czyżby się bały, że mogę im odebrać pompony?

\- Cześć Devonna, Destiny – przywitały się równocześnie.

\- Cześć – uśmiechnęłam się dość niepewnie. Podeszły do nas jeszcze trzy cheerleaderki z nieco bardziej przyjaznymi minami.

\- Jestem Kelly – przedstawiła się najniższa z nich. – To Brittany – wskazała na rudowłosą piękność – i Jenn – kolejna blondynka uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak odpowiedzieć tym samym.

\- Nowa i już wzbudza zainteresowanie – warknęła do mnie jedna z tych nieprzyjaźnie nastawionych, o farbowanych na czarno włosach. – Nawet Jasper Hale się na nią patrzy

Automatycznie zwróciłam się w stronę Jazza, który stał z rodziną przy czarnym mercedesie. Gdy tylko zobaczył, że na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziałam mu tym samym przy okazji lekko się czerwieniąc.

\- Uuuu – usłyszałam jęk Devy, która pociągnęła mnie z łokcia. – Chyba cię zauważył. A zwykle nie przejmuje się nowymi. Edward Cullen też na ciebie patrzy, ale on…

\- To ten rudy – wtrąciła Jenn. Devonna uciszyła ją machnięciem ręki.

\- … nie zwraca uwagi na tutejsze dziewczyny – dokończyła Kelly. – Rosalie, ta blondynka to rodzona siostra Jaspera, jest z bratem Edwarda, Emmettem. A ta czarnowłosa to Alice, jest z Japerem, siostra Emmetta i Edwarda

Nie chciałam wyprowadzać jej z błędu na temat tego rozumowania. Jeśli chodzi o Rosalie, była ona z pewnością najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Gdyby nie była wampirzycą pewnie i Miss Word mogłaby zostać. Emmett z kolei przypominał misia. Co jak co, ale wolałabym nie mieć z nim na pieńku.

\- Idziemy? – z udzielenia odpowiedzi uratowała mnie Mandy. Już zaczęłam mieć nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna zajmuje się czymś więcej niż Zac'kiem Efronem, ale natychmiast dodała: – Muszę wymienić z Lorą najnowsze plotki – skinęła na farbowaną, której zbytnio nie przypasowałam. Powtórzę się więc: czy ja im chce zabrać te pompony, czy co?

[Heidi Montag – Turn ya head]

Kiedy szłam na moją trzecią lekcję, czyli hiszpański wpadłam na Jaspera. Wpadłam to może nie jest właściwe określenie. Powalił mnie na ziemię, gdy wychodziłam zza zakrętu. Że też te wampiry są takie twarde.

\- Cześć – uśmiechnął się i zaczął pomagać mi zbierać książki, które rozsypałam. – Przepraszam za to

\- Nie ma za co – mruknęłam wkładając jakieś kartki, które wypadły z książki do matematyki. Podniosłam na niego wzrok, zakładając włosy za ucho. – Jasper, ja… Chyba sama nie wiem co powiedzieć – zaśmiałam się.

\- Przemyślałaś propozycję? – zapytał nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że wszyscy się na nas patrzą.

\- Tą z należeniem rodziny Cullenów? – pokiwał głową. – A co twoje rodzeństwo o tym myśli? No i Carlisle i Esme?

\- Esme jest za, zresztą jak zwykle. Carlisle bardzo chciałby cię poznać. Wiesz, zapobiegaczkę… – zaśmiałam się. Tak, nie często spotyka się takie wybryki natury jak ja. – A jeśli chodzi o resztę, to możesz ich zapytać na lunchu

\- To znaczy, że… eee mam z wami usiąść? – zapytałam niepewnie.

\- Jasne – usłyszałam wesoły głos po swojej lewej stronie. Spojrzałam na Alice Cullen, która właśnie do nas podeszła. Miała czarne włosy do ramion upiększone kilkoma cienkimi opaskami. Jej oczy były koloru czystego złota, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Miała na sobie spódnicę przed kolano i bluzkę ¾. Na nogach kozaczki na koturnie, który słusznie dodawał jej wzrostu, bo była niska. Sądzę, że nawet niższa ode mnie, a ja jestem naprawdę niska. Co to moje 162 centymetry jeśli wiecznie chodzę w adidasach lub w butach na płaskiej podeszwie? – Jestem Alice. Jasper dużo o tobie opowiadał, Dezzy

\- Dezzy? – zdziwiłam się. Tego zdrobnienia jeszcze nie słyszałam.

\- Miałam wizję, że ci się spodoba – odpowiedziała. – A tak w ogóle to masz teraz ze mną hiszpański, prawda?

Wzięła mnie pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę klasy. Jazz posłał mi tylko współczujące spojrzenie, co znaczyło, że stanę się teraz nową ofiarą Aly.

[Demi Lovato – Trainwreck]

Jak się okazało niecałą godzinę potem Alice bardzo lubi gadać. Usłyszałam już o swojej przyszłości tyle, że na razie nie mam się o co martwić. W każdym razie schemat ciuchów mam wybrany do końca tygodnia. Aly miała wizję, że będę wyrzucać wszystko z szafy i przy okazji się przyglądnęła i wybrała. Muszę stwierdzić, że w kwestiach mody jest lepsza ode mnie i Natalie razem wziętych, a trzeba stwierdzić, że mnie samą bardzo trudno jest pobić.

Szłam właśnie z nią na lunch w jej towarzystwie. Stanęłyśmy w drzwiach stołówki i momentalnie wszystkie oczy się na nas wróciły. Ja szukałam kątem oka Jesse'a. Jest! Ale jego mina pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

\- Twój brat jest wściekły – powiedziała dźwięcznym głosem chochliczka. W sumie przypomina takiego małego, narwanego chochlika. – Wiesz, sprawia wrażenia bardzo problemowego człowieka

Zaśmiałam się i ruszyłam z nią do stolika Cullenów czując na sobie wzrok całej szkoły. Usiadłam na wolnym krześle koło Jazza.

\- Cześć, jestem Destiny – przedstawiłam się. Emmett i Rosalie uśmiechnęli się przyjaźnie, a Edward przygladał mi się z zaciekawieniem.

Po pięciu minutach rozmawialiśmy już jak starzy znajomi.

\- Czyli będziemy mieć nową siostrzyczkę – wtrącał co chwilę uchachany Em, a Rose za każdym razem trzepała go w łeb.

\- A Aly ci nie wystarczy? – zapytałam z którymś razem.

\- Ona ma hopla na punkcie zakupów – odpowiedział patrząc na wampirzycę wymownie.

\- Uwierz mi, Dezzy jest sto razy gorsza od niej – wtrącił się Jasper. Posłałam mu jedno z moich morderczych spojrzeń. On z kolei przesłał mi przepraszające. – Idziesz dzisiaj na geografię?

\- A mam wybór? – zaczęłam się podnosić z krzesła. Rosalie złapała mnie za ramię i szepnęła do ucha:

\- Ty i Edward bylibyście świetną parą

\- Rosalie! – syknęliśmy równo. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się i natychmiast spłonęłam rumieńcem.

\- Ślicznie się rumienisz – zaśmiał się. Emmett walnął go w plecy, ale wątpię by coś poczuł. Takie są zalety bycia wampirem. Ale co ja się martwię, niedługo poznam to na własnej skórze.

Wystawiając Rose język ruszyłam za Jasperem na geografię.

\- Mili są – stwierdziłam. Ten tylko wybuchł śmiechem. – A Tobie o co znowu chodzi?

\- Chyba wpadłaś Edwardowi w oko – zachichotał nerwowo.

\- Niedoczekanie twoje – syknęłam, kiedy weszliśmy do klasy. Niektóre ławki były zajęte, a niektóre jeszcze nie. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? – Wiesz, gdzie mogę siedzieć?

\- Na przykład ze mną? – siadając w ostatniej ławce i odsuwając mi krzesło na zachętę. Tanecznym krokiem przeszłam między ławkami i usiadłam na ławce Jaspera kładąc nogi na odsuniętym przez niego krześle.

\- Tak wygodniej – oświadczyłam. Ten tylko pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową i westchnął głośno, chociaż wcale nie musiał tego robić. – znowu zapytam; a tobie o co łazi?

\- Jesteś tak samo wkurzająca jak Edward, tylko, że na swój sposób

\- I znowu ten Edward – jęknęłam. – Wy na siłę chcecie nas zeswatać?

Nie odpowiedział, gdyż do klasy weszły właśnie cheerleaderki, Jenn, Brittany, Lora i jakaś rudowłosa dziewczyna, której imienia nie znałam. Jenn i Brittany podeszły do mnie.

\- Też masz geografię? – zapytały. Jenn patrzyła co prawda na Jazza, ale uznałam, że nie warto się tym przejmować. Nie zdziwiłam bym się, gdyby myślała o mnie jako nieco dziwnej. W końcu zadaję się z Cullenami, a nikt inny w szkole tego nie robi. Z tego co słyszałam są nieco do nich uprzedzeni. Ale czemu tu się dziwić? Sam ich wygląd może człowieka nabawić kompleksów.

\- Tak – uśmiechnęłam się do Britt, bo Jenn nadal przebywała w krainie Jasperowatej. Uznałam, że jeszcze może sobie trochę pomarzyć o moim przyjacielu. – Wy nie jesteście na mnie złe, tak jak Lora i eee… – urwałam nie wiedząc jak ma na imię rudowłosa, która teraz patrzyła na mnie pod jakimś nieprzyjemnym kątem.

\- Keily – dopowiedziała Brittany. – Wiesz, one są nieco zazdrosne o twoje relacje z … – tutaj spojrzała wymownie na Jazza, który udawał, że pisze coś w zeszycie, ale tak naprawdę słyszał całą naszą rozmowę.

Nie zdążyłam jej odpowiedzieć, gdyż do klasy weszła niska kobieta na zastępstwo. Zsunęłam się z ławki i usiadłam przyzwoicie na krześle. Otworzyłam zeszyt na końcu i zaczęłam pisać refren piosenki napisanej dwa lata temu.

 _But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone… Away  
I ain't missin' you at all_


	5. Chapter 4

[Kelly Clarkson – Because of you]

Minął miesiąc. Za szybko, bo mi wciąż wydawało się, że dzień wcześniej przyjechałam do Madleru. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z piątką Cullenów, z Edwardem może nawet więcej. Był aż nadopiekuńczy z dużym naciskiem na „nad". Ale nie w sensie, że traktował mnie jak młodszą siostrę. W sensie, że jak dziewczynę.

Jesse, jak to Jesse – jednym słowem nadal się wściekał. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kiedy on się nie wściekał. Okey, pamiętam te czasy. Kiedy mieszkaliśmy w Oxfordzie, ja byłam zapobiegaczką bez „skazy" i chodziłam z Jasonem Blake'em, jego najlepszym kumplem i starszym bratem mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Natalie. I nie ukrywał, że chciałby by tak było.

Mamą straszył mnie przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie, ale jak na razie jego groźby nie odniosły żadnego skutku. Znam go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że mocny jest tylko w gębie. Jeśli trzeba przejść do czynów podkula ogon i ucieka. I nie chodzi mi o to tylko w sensie przenośnym.

Wracając do Edwarda. Chyba się w nim zakochałam. W każdym razie, kiedy on jest blisko zapominam o wszystkim. W tym o mojej skrywanej miłości do Jazza. Nie wspominałam o tym?

Mogło i tak się zdarzyć. Ten temat jest dla mnie dość bolesny. Nadal, ciągle, bez przerwanie od dwóch lat.

\- Destiny, wróć do nas! – Brittany pomachała mi otwartą ręką przed oczami. Ocknęłam się, mrugając oczami.

Siedziałam z Devonną, Brittany i Jenn w jednej z kawiarni w Ayrze, gdzie wybrałyśmy się po lekcjach. W sobotę był bal i nadal miałam nadzieję, że może ktoś się nade mną ulituje i zaprosi mnie na bal. Jak nie to będę się bawić z dziewczynami oraz Aly i Rose, które powiedziały, że też się wybierają.

Byłyśmy już w kilkudziesięciu sklepach, a ja nadal nie miałam dla siebie sukienki. Deva, Britt i Jenn już dawno kupiły sobie kreacje. Pozostałam tylko ja. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, wszystko leżało na mnie dobrze, tylko strasznie kontrastowało z moją bladą cerą. Jenn zasugerowała, żeby użyła jakiegoś samoopalacza na co zaśmiałam się w duchu. Wątpię by to coś pomogło.

\- Jestem tutaj – zapewniłam je.

\- To zaprosił cię ktoś na bal? – zapytała Britt oblizując łyżeczkę z cappuccino, które sobie zamówiła. One nie przestały mnie lubić mimo, że zadawałam się z Cullenami co jest co najmniej dziwne. Wszyscy przywykli do tego, że Cullenowie nie zadają się z nikim ze szkoły. A potem zjawia się taka Destiny Hansle i … BAM! Cały świat staje do góry nogami.

\- No, nie – odparłam uśmiechając się jakoś bez przekonania. Najwyżej pójdę sama, co mi szkodzi?

[Kate Voegele – 99 times]

\- Dobrze, że uparłaś się by chodzić tyle po sklepach – powiedziała Devonna patrząc na niebieską sukienkę, którą kupiłam już pod sam koniec naszej wyprawy. Miałam przeczucie, że będzie na mnie czekać.

\- Jestem bardzo uparta – przyznałam i obydwie się zaśmiałyśmy. Siedziałyśmy właśnie w salonie i oglądałyśmy nasze dzisiejsze „zdobycze". Nie wiedziałam, że z mojej siostry jest taka zakupoholiczka jak ze mnie. Prawie dorównuje Alice, która ze mną nie wytrzymuje. Jednak Deva wszystko dzielnie znosiła, bo miałam dobry dzień i były z nami Brittany i Jenn.

\- Wiesz… – zaczęła niepewnie rozglądając się po domu. Zdziwiłam się, bo byłyśmy same i nikt nie powinien nam przeszkodzić. – Myślę, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę coś powiedzieć. Znaczy myślę, że mnie nie wyśmiejesz

Tyle dziwnych rzeczy słyszałam już w życiu, że szczerze mówiąc nic mnie nie zdziwi. Za wiele przeszłam, za dużo wiem.

\- Myślę, że mogę spróbować – odparłam z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. Wymuszonym, bo już nie wytrzymywałam z ciekawości. – Więc? – dodałam, aby ją zachęcić.

Blondynka wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i zaczęła nieco się jąkając, jakby nie była pewna czy dobrze robi zwierzając mi się.

\- Wszystko… wokół mnie robi się dziwne… na przykład Jesse… Wiem, że to nasz brat, ale nie potrafię tego inaczej określić

\- Nie mów, że się w nim zakochałaś! – pisnęłam przerażona i po chwili zatkałam sobie usta ręką. Czy ja to powiedziałam na głos?

Gdyby to było takie proste Destiny, już dawno byś o wszystkim wiedziała. A teraz widzę, że źle zrobiłam zaczynając tę rozmowę.

\- Wcale nie zrobiłaś źle – powiedziałam, zanim przypomniałam sobie, że Devonna nie wie o moim darze. – I może to jest proste, Deva

Jej mina wyrażała najszczersze zdumienie, o ile można tak to nazwać. Siedziała po turecku na kanapie w salonie z szeroko otwartymi ustami i dosłownie gapiła się na mnie. Szok miał wyraźną przewagę nad racjonalnym myśleniem.

\- Ale jak? – wyjąkała. – Ty… ja, to pomyślałam, a ty… – zamilkła zagubiona w własnych słowach. Nie chciałam jej już bardziej denerwować i grzebać jej w myślach. Chyba nadszedł czas na wyrażenie części tajemnic.

\- Potrafię czytać w myślach – oświadczyłam i patrzyłam na nią w skupieniu czekając na jakąś reakcję. Jednak dziewczyna siedziała tak samo jak pięć minut temu. W takim samym szoku, o ile nie większym. – Nic nie powiesz? – dodałam, gdy ta cisza zaczęła się już robić dołująca.

\- Nie wiem co – mruknęła. Jej głos był bezbarwny, pozbawiony emocji. Jak obdarta ze skóry pomarańcza. – A więc, jak?

I zagłębiłam się w tłumaczeniu roli zapobiegaczką. Tylko tyle byłam gotowa jej na razie powiedzieć.

[Selena & The Scene – Falling down]

\- Powiedziałaś jej – Jesse zatrzymał mnie na przerwie między lunchem, a hiszpańskim. Był słoneczny dzień, więc Cullenów nie było w szkole. Inaczej wracałabym z lekcji z Alice i szybko pozbyła się natręta. Teraz musiałam poświęcić mu przysłowiową „chwilę"

\- Tylko o zapobiegacze – mruknęłam i ruszyłam stronę stołówki. Dzisiaj planowałam usiąść z Devą, Britt i Jenn, jak robiłam w każdy słoneczny dzień.

Dogonił mnie po kilku kokach.

\- O niczym więcej? – zapytał.

\- Nie

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak

\- Sto procent?

\- Dwieście

\- Nic innego nie wie?

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ JUŻ! – wykrzyknęłam i zostawiając go w tyle ruszyłam do stołówki. Natręt dogonił mnie po kilku kolejnych krokach. Znam go zbyt długo by wiedzieć, że jak się już przyczepi to nie prędko się odczepi. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Jak to przyjęła? – dopytywał się nie zważając na mój chłodny ton. Chyba już przywykł.

\- Całkiem znośnie – odparłam ruszając ku stolikowi, gdzie widziałam już Brittany. Jenn ani Devonny jeszcze nie było. – Musisz łazić za mną?

\- Wcale za tobą nie łażę – prychnął oburzony. – Idę do Brittany

\- Czyli wcale za mną nie łazisz – mruknęłam ironicznie i szybko ruszyłam ku wyjściu na zewnątrz.

Usiadłam na schodkach. Nie przeczę, zimne trochę były, bo w końcu mamy listopad. Jednak chłód mi nie przeszkadzał. Myślałam. A kiedy myślę nie przeszkadza mi nic.

A myślałam co prawda o głupotach. O chmurach, które w dość leniwy sposób przesuwały się po niebie, o drzewach które kołysały się w rytm wiatru, o słońcu, które blado świeciło rzucając na mnie delikatnie promyki.

Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy zaczęłam nucić piosenkę, którą napisałam jakieś dwa lata temu. Nawet nie wiem, skąd mi się wzięła w głowie

 _Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

 _I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin about you  
And its almost driving me wild_

 _But its my heart thats beggin down this long distance line tonight_

 _And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone… Away  
I ain't missin' you at all  
No matter what I might say_

 _There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosein' this fight_

Taa, ta piosenka jest jedną z dwóch jakie napisałam o nim. Tej nigdy nie usłyszy. Zostanie ona częścią mnie, w środku mojego serca.

\- Ślicznie śpiewasz – nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy Devonna usiadła obok mnie. Tak bardzo zatraciłam się w wspomnieniach. Szybkim ruchem starłam jedną samotną łzę płynącą po moim policzku. Tak, dawno nie płakałam, że zapomniałam już o rozmazanym makijażu. Tak dawno nie płakałam, a teraz płaczę i to przez niego.

\- Dzięki – odparłam lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Płakałaś – stwierdziła.

\- Płakałam… – potwierdziłam patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Płakało moje serce.


	6. Chapter 5

[Demi Lovato – Falling over me]

\- To co? – zapytała entuzjastycznie Rosalie, kiedy w piątkowy wieczór siedziałam razem z nią i Alice w pokoju czarnowłosej. Dziewczyny zaprosiły mnie na noc i przy okazji poznałam ich „rodziców". Esme jest bardzo miła i kochana. Z kolei Carlisle jest nieco mną zafascynowany. Zrozumcie, nigdy nie widział tak dziwnego stworzenia jak ja. I czemuż tu się dziwić. – Zaczynamy nasz babski wieczór?

\- Tak, tak – przytaknęłam niemrawo. Byłam strasznie zmęczona, gdyż poprzedniej nocy nie dane mi się było wyspać. Do czwartej nad ranem Jesse wyśpiewywał jakieś pieśni zwycięstwa, bo udało mu się zaprosić Brittany na jutrzejszy bal. Sama nie wiem, co ten rudzielec widzi w tym psie. W każdym razie śpiewałby dalej, gdyby nie Devonna, która zdzieliła go patelnią. Normalnego człowieka może by i to zabolało, ale tym razem mocniej zabolało patelnię, która wygięła się pod dziwnymi kątami przypominającymi nieco łeb tego idioty. Nie umknęło to uwadze blondynki i do rana wyjaśnialiśmy jej kolejny z rodzinnych sekretów – wilczy gen.

\- Co ty taka nie w sosie? – zapytała Aly jak zwykle uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. W normalnej sytuacji jej entuzjazm byłyby zaraźliwy, gdyby nie zarwana noc.

\- Kiepska noc – wyjaśniłam machając lekceważąco ręką. W końcu to nic poważnego, prawda?

\- Twoja siostra się dowiedziała – stwierdziła Aly przeglądając katalog mody. Nawet nie patrzyłam z jakiego sklepu. Z pewnością drogiego, o ile nie z jakiegoś słynnego domu mody.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytałam głupio. Ale można mi wybaczyć. Zarwałam noc.

\- Ona przepowiada przyszłość – przypomniała mi Rosalie i jak na zawołanie chochlika nagle zesztywniała, a oczy zaszły jej mgłą. Już wiedziałam, że jak jest w takim stanie to ma wizję, ale za pierwszym razem przeżyłam szok. – Co tym razem?

Zanim Alice zdążyła odpowiedzieć do pokoju wpadł wściekły Edward. Chyba czytał jej w myślach. Ja niby też potrafię, ale tylko jeśli ktoś nie posiada daru. Czyli czytanie w myślach Aly odpada.

\- Alice! – krzyknął podirytowany. – Co ci łazi po tym łbie?

\- To tylko wizja – odpowiedziała wyciągając ręce w geście obronnym.

\- To TA wizja nigdy się nie spełni – warknął. – Nie pozwolę na to

\- Uwzględniłam to – zaświergotała, gdy stał już w drzwiach. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i popatrzył na nią jakby ją po raz pierwszy widział.

\- I ty się zgodzisz na to? – zapytał zaszokowany. Ja i Rose wymieniłyśmy zdziwione spojrzenia – żadna z nas nie miała pojęcia o co im chodzi.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Aly. Edward nadal wpatrywał się w nią jak w ósmy cud świata. – I nie zmienisz tego, wizja była bardzo wyraźna

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy – warknął trzaskając drzwiami. Wcześniej posłał mi tylko ciepłe spojrzenie.

Gdy tylko wyszedł razem z Rose zwróciłyśmy się ku Alice.

[Afromental – Radio song]

\- Co jest? – zapytał mnie Jasper, kiedy zeszłyśmy na dół obejrzeć jakiś film. U Alice nie dało się nic robić, bo za ścianą Edward wyładowywał swoje zdenerwowanie na pianinie najgłośniej jak umiał. A ja i tak usypiałam ze zmęczenia. Nawet cały zespół nie zmusiłby mnie do całonocnej aktywności.

\- Spać – jęknęłam siadając obok niego na kanapie i robiąc sobie z niego poduszkę. Zablokowałam jego dar, aby nie wyczuł jakie emocje ze mnie biją. A było ich aż nazbyt dużo.

\- Czemu blokujesz mój dar? – zapytał, ale o dziwo bez wyrzutu, którym zawsze częstuje mnie Edward, gdy tak robię.

\- Lepiej się czuję, kiedy nikt nie manipuluje moimi uczuciami – wyjaśniłam głośno ziewając. Jazz zmierzwił mi włosy, tak, że był z nich teraz jeden stóg siana. Nie miałam siły za to go nawet opieprzyć. Co to zmęczenie robi z człowiekiem.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zamknęłam oczy i zaczęły dochodzić mnie głosy z domu albo z mojego snu.

[narracja trzecioosobowa]

\- Wiedziałem – wysyczał Edward na widok Destiny śpiącej na Jasperze w salonie. Blondyn obrzucił go pytającym spojrzeniem. Rudy nieraz miał odchyły, ale nie zawsze dokładnie było wiadomo o co mu chodzi. W końcu nikt inny nie czytał w myślach.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi?- zapytał przerzucając kanały telewizyjne w poszukiwaniu czegoś godnego zainteresowania. Niestety, wszystkie filmy, które leciały były albo komediami romantycznymi, albo oglądał je już kilkanaście razy. Ludzie mają sentyment do powtarzania takich filmów. W końcu ile razy można oglądać wszystkie części Bonda?

\- O coś co się nie stanie – warknął sucho i wyszedł z domu. Jasper patrzył za nim rozdarty. Iść z nim porozmawiać czy zostać tutaj? Spojrzał na Dezzy śpiącą na jego ramieniu. Była niezła w blokowaniu darów skoro nawet przez sen to potrafiła. Delikatnie położył ją na kanapie; poruszyła się niespokojnie, ale nie obudziła. Rzucił na nią jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i wyszedł za bratem.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi? – zapytał stając obok Edwarda.

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział tamten chłodno. Spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy zrobiły się już całkiem czarne i chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Blondyn spojrzał prze ramię na brunetkę śpiącą na kanapie.

\- Idź lepiej zapoluj – poradził mu i zniknął w domu zamykając za sobą okno tarasowe. Rudowłosy stał jeszcze chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim i biegiem ruszył w stronę lasu myśląc o tym co przyniesie los.

[Vanessa Carlton – 1000 miles]

Następnego dnia obudziłam się i nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie gdzie jestem. Potem zaczęły dochodzić do mnie strzępki informacji. Byłam u Cullenów, ale czemu spałam na kanapie? Ach, tak. Rozmowa z Jasperem, o ile to można nazwać rozmową. Czułam się jakby coś gryzło mnie od środka, ale do końca nie wiedziałam co.

\- Wstałaś już? – zapytała Alice wchodząc do salonu.

\- Yhy – mruknęłam tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Kurka, dzisiaj bal. – Która jest?

\- Będzie po jedenastej – stwierdziła siadając na kanapie tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą miałam nogi. W domu było nadzwyczaj cicho. Czyżby wszyscy się wynieśli, żeby mnie nie budzić? – Reszta poszła na polowanie

\- Na polowanie? – zapytałam głupio nadal nie kontaktując. Że też muszę spać.

\- Ty chyba jeszcze śpisz nie? – zaśmiała się, ale w jej głosie nie było ani krzty złośliwości. Jak można być tak denerwująco pogodnym? To się robi już nieco nie do wytrzymania. – Dawno nie byli, a wiesz. Dzisiaj bal i w ogóle

\- A ty nie poszłaś? – zdziwiłam się. – Przecież ty…

\- Byłam w nocy – wyjaśniła. – Gdybyś obudziła się sama w pustym domu, mogłabyś dostać jakiejś traumy na lata. Jeszcze znalazłabyś tutaj coś nieciekawego

\- A to macie takie rzeczy! – wykrzyknęłam uradowana obtańcowując jakiś dziki taniec na kanapie. Aly patrzyła na mnie tak jakby nie była pewna czy się dołączyć, czy może mnie ochrzanić za szczeniackie zachowanie. – To gdzie są te trumny? – dodałam głupio i obydwie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Każdy wie, że wampiry nie śpią w trumnach. Generalnie one w ogóle nie śpią.

\- Mam prośbę – powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy już usiadłam na kanapie w miarę spokojnie. Spojrzałam na nią dając jej tym samym znak, żeby ciągnęła dalej. – Dzisiaj wieczorem powiedz tak. Może być nawet wesoło, ale i tak wyjdzie na moje


	7. Chapter 6

[Taylor Swift – Fearless]

Nie wyglądam tak źle. Całkiem nieźle można by powiedzieć. Pomijając fakt, że nie mam partnera i jadę na doczepkę z Devą i jej partnerem. Z pewnością będę się doskonale bawić. Ciągle myślę nad tym o co chodziło Alice. „Dzisiaj wieczorem powiedz tak. Może być nawet wesoło, ale i tak wyjdzie na moje".

Do czego mam powiedzieć tak? Co wyjdzie na jej? Nienawidzę nie wiedzieć.

Siedziałam w salonie czekając, aż Devonna po raz piąty poprawi sobie makijaż. Nie żeby nałożyła, aż tyle tapety, ale co chwila go zmazuje i robi na nowo.

\- A ty z kim idziesz? – Jesse posłał mi cyniczny uśmiech za plecami mamy, która zadała to pytanie. Dlaczego Brittany zgodziła się z nim iść na ten głupi bal? A miałam ją za w miarę normalną osobę.

\- No, więc… – zacięłam się. Jak mam niby powiedzieć mamie, że na pierwszy bal w nowej szkole idę sama, bo tak się złożyło, że nikt mnie nie zaprosił? Na pewno się ucieszy jak diabli.

Od odpowiedzi wybawił mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Devonna wydarła się z łazienki, że poleci otworzyć. Pewnie to ten jej partner, nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa. Ona pewnie też nie.

\- Destiny! – usłyszałam jej krzyk z przedpokoju. Z wielką niechęcią wstałam z kanapy, aby zobaczyć czego jej dusza sobie życzy. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy w drzwiach zobaczyłam Edwarda ubranego w garnitur. Tego się nie spodziewałam.

\- Idziesz? – zapytał. Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie. Co on do jasnej Anielki tutaj robi? Odpowiedział mi spojrzeniem, że wyjaśni potem. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak grać.

\- Tak, jasne – odparłam łapiąc kurtkę i puszczając zdziwionej Devie oko. Wyszłam za nim trzaskając drzwiami. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- No, więc… – zaczął, ale mu przerwałam.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdanie od „no, więc"

\- Zabieram cię na bal – wyjaśnił ignorując moją pouczającą uwagę i otwierając mi drzwi od swojego volvo. Prychnęłam tylko. – Jesteś zła?

\- Mało powiedziane – warknęłam. Cała sympatia do niego gdzieś uleciała. Co on sobie wyobraża?

[Mitchel Musso – The In crowd]

(z perspektywy Edwarda)

Bal trwał w najlepsze, a Destiny wydawała się świetnie bawić. Tańczyliśmy, śmialiśmy się. Widać było, że nie brakuje jej go. Czyli wizja Alice może się zmienić. Co ja gadam! Ona się musi zmienić.

To nie tak, że nie chcę szczęścia Dezzy. Po prostu uważam, że to wszystko nie wypali. Za dużo ludzi będzie cierpieć, a oni i tak nie będą razem. Mogę wykorzystać moją szansę.

\- Dezzy? – szepnąłem, gdy tańczyliśmy do jakiejś wolnej piosenki. Musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, że całkiem ładnie wygląda w tej swojej sukience. Co nie znaczy, że żywię do niej coś więcej. Gdyby tak było nie chciałbym zabawić się jej kosztem. Jej i Jaspera.

Co z tego, że Alice widziała ich razem? Nawet ucieszyła się z tego powodu, chociaż nie powinna. Przecież ona i Jazz są parą.

Ale nie robię tego dla mojej siostrzyczki. Ona i tak wie lepiej wszystko ode mnie. Ma jakiś sekret, który utrzymuje przede mną w tajemnicy już bardzo długo.

Robię to po to, żeby się odegrać na bracie. Zależy mu na Destiny? Nigdy z nią nie będzie i ja już się o to postaram.

\- Tak? – odpowiedziała podnosząc na mnie swoje złote oczy. Jest dziwna. Kto normalny, prócz wampirów żywiących się krwią zwierząt, ma takie oczy? Odpowiedź brzmi nikt. Ciekawe jakie miała przed „przemianą"

\- Wiesz, już od dawna chciałem ci coś powiedzieć – zobaczyłem nad jej ramieniem ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Aly, jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Chwytam szansę póki jest i nie mam zamiaru jej wypuścić. Brunetka o dziwo popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie. Chyba nie powiedziałem nic nie tak? – Jesteś niesamowitą osobą, już od bardzo dawna takiej nie spotkałem i… kocham cię – nie spostrzegła się, że kłamię jak z nut. Kto mógłby pokochać takiego dziwoląga jak ona, błagam was.

Spojrzała na mnie dziwnie zza kurtyny ciemnych rzęs. Otworzyła usta i zamknęła je. Ile bym teraz dał by poznać jej myśli. Ale nie. Ona oczywiście musi używać tego piekielnego blokowania darów.

\- Ja…- odezwała się w końcu zaszokowanym głosem. A jej głos był bardziej melodyjny niż niejednej wampirzycy. Weźmy na przykład taką Tanyę. Za grosz rytmu, za grosz stylu, zero klasy. Ale przynajmniej była do zaliczenia. Minus to, to że była strasznie łatwa. Takie to nie wyzwanie. – Sama nie wiem co mam teraz powiedzieć

Widać, że dziewczynie nikt nigdy nie wyznawał uczuć. Nawet tak na żarty. Bardziej żałosnym już się chyba nie da być, prawda?

\- Może tak? – podsunąłem. Spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. Jaka ona jest głupia. – Że będziesz ze mną?

Jasper posłał mi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Gdyby tak jeszcze od czasu do czasu kontrolował swoje emocje byłoby cudnie. Ale on tylko może mieszać w czyichś uczuciach.

 _Edward, nie waż mi się robić tego z nią._

Uśmiechnąłem się triumfująco nad ramieniem Dez. Ten niewydarzony wampir nie ma nic do gadania.

\- Eeee… no, dobra – odpowiedziała po chwili. Teraz już całą szerokością twarzy się uśmiechnąłem. Blondas popatrzył na mnie z miną zabójcy.

 _Wiem, że się nie zmieniłeś. Nie czuję żadnych ciepłych uczuć od ciebie w jej stronę. Może tak łaskawie zostawisz ją, Panie Mogę-Mieć-Każdą-Na-Jednen-Raz?_

Nie, nie mogę. Tę bitwę już wygrałem, ale pozostaje do stoczenia cała wojna.

[Jordan Pruitt – One love]

Jak życie może się zmienić w jednej chwili. Jednego dnia jesteś sobą, a drugiego już zupełnie kimś innym. Patrzysz w lustro i zastanawiasz się kim jesteś, gdzie podziała się ta lepsza część ciebie. Starasz się za wszelką cenę być szczęśliwy, być kimś, liczyć się. Biegniesz na przekór wszystkim, wiecznie pod prąd szukając odpowiedzi których nie ma. Chcesz sam na nie odpowiedzieć. To nie jest takie proste. Wystarczy jeden błąd, jednej krok w złą stronę, jedno poślizgnięcie się i cały twój fantastyczny plan na nic. Trzeba zacząć od nowa i pamiętać jakie błędy się popełniło, aby nie popełnić ich po raz drugi. Takim moim błędem było powiedzenie „tak" Edwardowi.

Sama nie wiem co mną wtedy kierowało. Przypływ chwili, moment. Nie chciałam wcale się zgodzić, bo wiem, że nic do niego nie czuję. Ale z drugiej strony, co z tego? Może przez ten związek wyleczę się z mojej nieszczęśliwej i nieodwzajemnionej miłości do innego wampira. Nie musicie mi mówić, że robię źle, ranię Edwarda. Sama dobrze to wiem, ale nie dam rady inaczej. On może pomóc mi się wydostać z tego basenu zanim całkiem opadnę na dno.

Powiecie związek z wampirem. Co w tym złego? Wcześniej chodziłam z wilkołakiem. Nawet nie wiem czy byłam jego wpojeniem. Oby nie. Teraz przecież należę do zupełnie innego świata. Tego samego, ale jednocześnie zupełnie innego. Dziwne? Wiem, ale nie mogę na to nic poradzić.

[Vanessa Carlton – Pretty baby]

\- Robisz źle – powiedziała Devonna, której jako jedynej zwierzyłam się z moich uczuć. Czuję, że to właśnie jej mogę zaufać. Nie jest do mnie tak wrogo nastawiona jak Jesse. Za to do niego jest wrogo nastawiona jak ja.

Siedziałyśmy w niedzielny poranek na tarasie. Jak na listopad w Madlerze była wyjątkowo ładna pogoda. Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, więc Cullenowie siedzieli w domu. Czułam, ze jeden dzień odpoczynku od nich wszystkich dobrze mi zrobi.

\- Kiedy ja inaczej nie mogę – westchnęłam. W domu oprócz nas była tylko mama. James, Mike i Jesse pojechali do Ayru szukać jakiegoś samochodu dla tego pierwszego. On i mama uznali, że przyda im się jakieś nowe, większe autko.

\- Ranisz go – stwierdziła i pociągnęła sok przez słomkę. Nie mogłam się z nią nie zgodzić. Co jeśli naprawdę go ranię? Ale czy jeśli teraz z nim zerwę, niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny po tym jak zaczęliśmy ze sobą chodzić, to czy też nie będzie źle? – Zresztą rób co chcesz. Dezzy chce dla ciebie najlepiej, ale… Mam problem

\- Jaki problem? – zdziwiłam się. Czyżby facet z którym wczoraj była na balu już znalazł sobie inna? Po członkach drużyny szkolnej mogłam się tego spodziewać.

\- Dzieje się ze mną coś dziwnego…


	8. Chapter 7

[Taylor Swift – Tell me why]

\- Co? – zdziwiłam się. – Znaczy, co dziwnego się z tobą dzieje? – poprawiłam się nie będąc pewna czy dobrze mnie zrozumiała.

Devonna tylko westchnęła.

\- Myślę, że skoro jesteś tą zapobiegaczką to będziesz wiedziała – mruknęła zaczesując włosy palcami. Skoro jestem zapobiegaczką wiem o wszystkich fantastycznych stworzeniach. Czyżby Deva…? Nie, nie może. Los nie może być aż tak okrutny i sprowadzać na mnie i moją rodzinę tyle dziwactw. – To się dzieje od dłuższego czasu

\- To…? – zaczęłam nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Blondynka wykonała jakiś gest rękami, który na pozór wyglądał zwyczajnie. Jednak chwile potem jakiś niezwykle silny podmuch wiatru przycisnął mnie do fotela tak, że w plecy wbiła mi się cała wiklina. Nie powiem, że było to przyjemne. Nie chcę was oszukiwać.

\- To, to znaczy właśnie to – wyjaśniła podciągając kolana pod brodę i patrząc na mnie. – Destiny, co to jest?

Żebym ja to wiedziała, chciałam jej powiedzieć, ale pokiwałam przecząco głową. Przychodziło mi do niej tylko jedno i nawet by się nadawało, gdyby nie było tak absurdalne. Larits nie widziano od XV wieku, a tym bardziej tych z mocą powietrza. Po prostu moje wyobrażenia o spotkaniu laritsy są zbyt nie na miejscu. Marzyć przecież mogę.

Już miałam jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy na taras weszła mama. Usiadła na wolnym krześle i uśmiechnęła się do nas radośnie. Od rana tryskała entuzjazmem. Chyba z powodu tego nowego samochodu.

\- Co tam dziewczyny? – zapytała biorąc garść orzeszków ziemnych leżących na stole. Wymieniłyśmy znaczące spojrzenia pod tytułem: ani słowa i równo odpowiedziałyśmy:

\- Nic

Mama jednak nie była zbytnio przekonana. Zna mnie już tak długo, że wie, kiedy chodzi o tematy „zawodowe". Zwykle nie pyta, ale to, że Deva też jest w to wmieszana zaniepokoiło ją.

\- Destiny, Devonna co ukrywacie? – zapytała ostro. Blondynka nachyliła się do mnie i szepnęła teatralnie:

\- Ty masz tak zawsze?

Zaśmiałam się, ale mina mamy natychmiast sprowadziła mnie na ziemię.

\- Mamo – powiedziałam cierpliwe. Lata praktyki. – Wiesz, że czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć zbyt dużo, prawda? – to moje ulubione powiedzenie w stosunku do niej odkąd poznałam Jazza. Już wtedy pytała, gdzie wychodzę i czemu kłócę się z Jesse'em dwa lub trzy razy częściej niż normalnie.

\- Destiny, znowu zaczynasz? – jęknęła. Nie raz przyglądałam jej się i już dawno stwierdziłam, że jestem do niej bardzo podobna. Te same włosy, usta, nos. Kiedyś nawet kolor cery. Jedyne co miałam po tacie to kolor oczu, ale ten też zniknął. A był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. – Od czasu przeprowadzki tutaj znów stałaś się wesoła

Spuściłam głowę. Dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że moje policzki były teraz koloru dojrzałej wiśni.

[Jordan Pruitt – Boyfriend]

\- Stałaś się weselsza od przeprowadzki tutaj? – usłyszałam za sobą, kiedy siedziałam wieczorem przy laptopie rozmawiając z Natalie na IM.

\- Musisz podsłuchiwać? – warknęłam nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Nie musiałam na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć o tym, że rozwalił się na moim łóżku.

\- A ty musisz mnie blokować? – zapytał z wyrzutem. Westchnęłam głośno i odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Mógł wyglądać jak grecki bóg, ale moje serce i tak nie należy do niego. Piekielna ironia losu?

\- Jesteś niemożliwie upierdliwy – stwierdziłam z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową.

\- Chyba za to mnie kochasz, prawda? – zaśmiał się. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nie, za twoją niesamowita skromność – odparowałam i odwróciłam się do mojego Apple. Przyszła kolejna wiadomość od Nat.

Natalie: Ej, Destiny Hope Hansle! Żyjesz?

Ja: Taa… Po prostu mam pewnego niezapowiedzianego gościa.

Kiedy to pisałam poczułam jak oplatają mnie chłodne ramiona i po chwili znalazłam się w żelaznym uścisku Edwarda.

\- Niezapowiedzianego gościa, hę? – zapytał przeciągając ostatnie słowo.

\- Wskoczenie przez okno dziewczyny o północy bez wcześniejszego poinformowania o tym chyba można tak nazwać, prawda? – odpowiedziałam wystawiając mu język.

[Miley Cyrus – 7 things]

(z perspektywy Jaspera)

Czy ten idiota sam nie widzi tego co robi? On się nią zabawi jak setkom innymi dziewczynami wcześniej! Ona na to nie zasługuje. W ogóle nie zasługuje, aby zadawać się z jakimikolwiek „magicznymi" stworami. Czyli także ze mną…

Z bezradności, jeden z wazonów Esme wylądował na ścianie rozbijając się przy okazji na milion kawałeczków. Trudno, trzeba jej będzie odkupić, ale tym zajmę się później. Teraz mam na głowie inne sprawy.

\- Jasper?

Do pokoju weszła Rosalie. Nie zwróciłem na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Po co mi teraz do szczęścia jakieś beznadziejne kazanie? Właśnie, że po nic.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że tego nie widać to się mylisz – powiedziała ignorując moją ignorancję. Czego ona, do diabła, chce? Jeśli idę do swojego pokoju oznajmiając, że chcę pobyć sam ze sobą to powinno się to uszanować, nieprawda? Ale nie. W tym domu nie można liczyć na coś takiego, czym potocznie jest prywatność.

\- Czego niby nie widać? – warknąłem w jej stronę ostro. Tym co mnie zdziwiło, było to, że Rose nie uciekła jak obrażona księżniczka, co zwykle miała w zwyczaju robić. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na mój zimny ton.

\- Słuchaj, mi też się nie podoba to co Edward robi z Dezzy – zaczęła wolno. – Ale może on się zmienił?

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Edward i zmiana? Tak, akurat.

\- I mam w to uwierzyć? – zakpiłem.

\- Chyba nie – przyznała. – Ale faktem jest to, że ci na niej zależy. I to cholernie.

\- Wca… – chciałem zaprzeczyć. Zależy mi na niej? Oczywiście, przecież ja… Nie, no sam przed sobą nie potrafię być szczery! Zależy mi na niej, ale czy tylko jak na przyjaciółce?

\- Jasper! – warknęła, a oczy groźnie jej zamigotały. – Ty myślisz, że tego nie widać?

\- Przepraszam, a my tutaj mamy jakiś cholerny show Oprah?! – wybuchnąłem wstając z mojego dotychczasowego miejsca. Byłem wściekły. Za kogo ma się Rosalie? – Bawimy się w terapie biednego Jasperka?! Rosalie zostaw mój udział w tej sprawie w spokoju!

\- Świetnie! – krzyknęła również wstając. Zdziwiło mnie, że jeszcze nikt nie przyszedł zobaczyć o co nam poszło. – Tylko potem nie zwracaj się do mnie z tą całą sprawą! Bądź pewny, że ci nie pomogę!

I trzaskając drzwiami wyszła z pokoju.


	9. Chapter 8

[Taylor Swift – Picture to burn]

W poniedziałek rano czekała mnie pod domem niespodzianka. Srebrne volvo z kierowcą w komplecie. Ze świstem wypuściłam powietrze i zignorowałam mordercze spojrzenie Jesse'a. Jak tak będzie wiecznie patrzył to dostanie zmarszczek.

Weszłam do samochodu od strony pasażera i przywitałam się z Edwardem całusem w policzek. Na nic więcej nie mogłam się zdobyć pod czujnym okiem rodzeństwa i mamy wyglądającej zza kuchennej firanki, aby sprawdzić co TAKIE auto robi pod naszym domem. Już sobie wyobrażam co zastanę jak wrócę do domu.

\- Cześć – przywitał się. Odpowiedziałam tym samym. Plus nieśmiały uśmiech oczywiście. Jednak Edward wcale go nie odwzajemnił.

\- Co się stało?

\- A co się niby miało stać? – zapytał stając się nagle nieco bardziej towarzyski. Jak tutaj wytrzymać z takim humorzastym wampirem. Normalnie jak baba w ciąży! Posłałam mu dość mordercze spojrzenie. – No, dobra. W domu jest niezła awantura. Rose pokłóciła się z Jasperem, który wiecznie na mnie warczy, Alice łazi jak naćpana na każdym kroku mówiąc, że jej wizja jest nieomylna, chociaż nikt nie wie o co jej chodzi…

\- Ale ty wiesz – przerwałam mu.

\- I nie licz na to, że ci powiem – odparł dość szorstko. – Sytuacja jest generalnie kiepska, ale zresztą sama to zobaczysz. Właściwie tylko Emmett jest sobą, więc…

Trudno było mi wyobrazić sobie jak Emmett przejmuje się jakąś domową kłótnią. Pewnie jeszcze z niej żartował, jak go znam.

\- A jak tam Devonna? – zmienił temat. Zdziwiłam się. Po co on pyta o moja siostrę?

\- A jak ma niby być?

\- Nieważne…

[Aly & Aj – In a second]

Do stołówki weszłam ciskając gromami z oczu. Przez moją chorą umiejętność usłyszałam o sobie już tyle niepochlebnych myśli, że gdybym nie spotykała się z takimi sytuacjami codziennie ze strony Jesse'a, prawdopodobnie bym się załamała. No i jeszcze kwestia Edwarda. Niby mnie kocha, a cały czas wypytuje o Devonnę. Czyżby tylko grał ze mną tak jak ja z nim?

\- Mandy ma przechlapane – stwierdziła Alice, kiedy usiadłam przy stoliku. – Ale przez urwanie głowy?

Emmett i Jasper natychmiast wybuchli śmiechem. Zauważyłam, że Rosalie siedzi dziwnie nadąsana, ale kiedy zauważyła, że na nią patrzę uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco. Czyżbym znowu o czymś nie wiedziała?

\- To tylko takie moje myśli – wyjaśniłam chochliczce. – Pomarzyć każdy może, zgadza się?

Znowu zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale zignorowałam to. Kręciło mi się już tak od pierwszej lekcji. Ten zawrót był inny od dotychczasowy. Poczułam, że opadam na podłogę, a przed oczami króluje ciemność.

 _Łąka. Słońce wysoko świeci. Doskonale pamiętam to miejsce. Oxfordzkie błonia*, miejsce gdzie często jako mała dziewczyna chodziłam z tatą. A potem on zginął._

 _Teraz jednak widziałam go wyraźnie, nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wyglądał tak jak zapamiętała go czteroletnia dziewczynka._

 _\- Tato… – szepnęłam wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. John Hansle się tylko uśmiechnął. – Tato… Czy ja…? – chciałam dokończyć, ale przerwał mi typowo… wampirzym głosem_

 _\- Nie, Destiny. Ale musisz posłuchać mnie uważnie_

 _Spojrzałam na niego. Co takiego duch(?) chciał mi przekazać? A może to nie duch, tylko wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni._

 _\- Nie, to nie twoja wyobraźnia – uśmiechnął się blado. Zrobiłam krzywą minę. Czy niczego przed nikim się już tutaj nie da ukryć? – Pamiętasz historię, którą ci tak często opowiadałem?_

 _\- Tę o pogodzie? – zapytałam usiłując przypomnieć sobie jeszcze jakąś jedną. Tata pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Co z nią? Czy tylko dla tak błahego powodu chciałeś się ze mną eee… skontaktować? Jeśli zemdlałam moi przyjaciele muszą przeżywać szok_

 _\- Destiny – warknął znów typowo wampirzo. – Ta historia nie jest głupia. Zresztą sama niedługo zrozumiesz. I jeszcze jedno – dodał, gdy obraz zaczął się powoli rozmywać. – Nie zemdlałaś z mojej winy. To twoje wampirze zmiany to spowodowały, a ja tylko wykorzystałem sytuację, aby z tobą porozmawiać_

 _\- A co to niby za rozmowa? – zawołałam już do białej mgły ogarniającej wszystko wokoło._

[Selena & The Scene – Kiss and tell]

Sufit samochodu. Ale jakiego? Gdzie ja jestem?

Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Obok mnie siedziała Alice, która na widok tego, że odzyskałam przytomność uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- A mówiłam, że nic jej nie będzie? – zaświergotała. Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i zauważyłam, że z przodu siedzą Jasper i Emmett. – Dezz, a te oczy to twoje naturalne?

Pięknie. Po raz siódmy moje oczy zmieniły swój kolor. Nie wiem dlaczego. Czyżbym miała jakąś zdolność przemiany?

Nagle poczułam się bardzo spokojna i odprężona. No tak. Jazz się musi pobawić, bo inaczej dzień stracony. Próbowałam zablokować jego moc, ale na próżno. Czyżbym już nie była zapobiegaczką? Niemożliwe, jest jeszcze za wcześnie.

\- Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz, abym cię uspokajał – zachichotał sponad kierownicy.

\- Nie, nie chcę – odparłam. – Gdzie my właściwie jedziemy? – dopiero teraz zdałam sobie z tego sprawę.

\- To czemu mnie nie blokujesz? – nadal się śmiał. – Do Carlisle'a

\- Bo nie mogę – odwarknęłam. Alice zrobiła taką minę jakby jej wizje ją zawiodły.

\- Tego nie widziałam. Było, że zmienisz się już w dhampira, ale o tym nie było mowy – jęknęła zawiedzionym głosem.

\- Potrafię zaskakiwać – mruknęłam wychodząc z samochodu, gdyż właśnie podjechaliśmy pod szpital. Dopiero, gdy reszta do mnie dołączyła zorientowałam się, że to ten sam szpital (a jakżeby inaczej. Madler to zadupie) w którym pracuje moja mama.

\- O, nie – zawołałam cofając się, jednak natrafiłam na opór w postaci Jaspera. – Ja tam nie pójdę

\- A kto ci każe?- zapytał z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku. Przyznam, jestem niekumata. W pierwszym momencie pomyślałam, że może jednak nie pójdę. A potem zostałam przerzucona przez ramię blondyna.

\- Jazz puść mnie! – zaczęłam go okładać pięściami po plecach, co oczywiście nie sprawiło, że mnie puścił, tylko, że wszyscy pacjenci i recepcjonistki zaczęli się na mnie dziwnie patrzyć. – Jazz, ja…

\- Oj, Tinka przymknij się już – zaświergotał wesoło Emmett. Tak, takiemu to dobrze. Jego nikt nie musi nieść siłą do lekarza. Dodajmy, że wampira. – Nie przeczę, że twoje zrzędzenie nie jest zabawne, ale tutaj są ludzie

\- Aleś spostrzegawczy – warknęłam.

\- Co wy tutaj robicie? – zapytał Carlisle podchodząc do nas. – Destiny, a ty co?

\- Ja właśnie nic – odparłam lekko zezłoszczona. Carlisle spojrzał na mnie i wskazał nam swój gabinet do którego weszliśmy. Jakimś cudem udało mi się wyrwać od Jazza i usiąść na pierwszym lepszym krześle.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał.

\- Właśnie o nic – zaczęłam, ale Jasper mi przerwał:

\- Zemdlała, nie potrafi blokować darów, a Alice mówi, że jest już półwampirem, a poza tym jej oczy…

\- Niebieskie – mruknął pod nosem doktor. Ha, czyli wróciły do normalności. – Zaraz zobaczymy czy przemiana już nastąpiła – i zanim się obejrzałam siedział już przy mnie spowrotem trzymając coś w prawej ręce.

\- Nie mogę być… AUĆ! – pisnęłam, gdy Carlisle znienacka wbił mi w ramię igłę. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich zaczęła się ona wypełniać powietrzem. – Ale jak, przecież…

\- Jesteś już dhampirem, chociaż nie wiem czy to ostateczna przemiana – wyjaśnił. Emmett z jakiegoś powodu zachichotał głupio. Kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeliśmy, powiedział:

\- Ciekawi mnie jaki fajny będzie miała dar. A może żadnego…

Nikomu nie dane było odpowiedzieć na to stwierdzenie., gdyż przerwał nas głos od strony drzwi.

\- Carlisle czy ja…

Vanessa Carin zamarła w progu. Czytaj: mam przechlapane.


	10. Chapter 9

[Ashley Tisdale – Tell me lies]

\- Cześć, mamo – uśmiechnęłam się blado. Całe szczęście, że Carlisle zdążył wyjąć igłę z mojej ręki zanim się zorientowała. Przez chwilę stała w progu lekko oniemiała i niezdolna do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, ale wiedziałam, że niedługo odzyska głos.

\- Witaj, Vanessa – przywitał się Carlisle. Mama ciągle błądziła wzrokiem po gabinecie. Kiedy jej bystre, piwne oczy zatrzymały się na mnie, przełknęłam głośno ślinę. – Masz jakąś ważną sprawę? Bo jestem teraz troszkę zajęty. A, i chyba nie poznałaś jeszcze moich dzieci

Mama pokiwała przecząco głową patrząc prosto na mnie, jakby zastanawiała się czy lepiej udusić mnie przy świadkach, czy może potem, na osobności. Pomińmy już fakt, że jestem nieśmiertelna, zgoda?

\- To są Alice, Jasper i Emmett – wskazał po kolei na każde z nich.

\- Miło mi – udało się wykrztusić mamie. Potem zwróciła się do mnie: – Jesse miał rację. Stałaś się wyjątkowo towarzyska

Jasper parsknął śmiechem co doskonale zamaskował udawanym atakiem kaszlu.

\- Może pomóc? – spytałam przymilnie.

\- Chyba jednak nie – wykrztusił.- Zbieramy się prawda?

Pokiwałam twierdząco głową. Zanim moja mama odzyska głos. Alice spojrzała na mnie znacząco, a potem zwróciła się do mojej mamy:

\- Panią także miło poznać. Chłopaki idziemy – i wypchnęła ich z gabinetu zostawiając mnie na pastwę losu. Może chociaż Carlisle okaże trochę współczucia?

\- To ja chyba tez się zbieram – wypróbowałam starą taktykę na zwianie z miejsca zbrodni.

\- Gdzie moja panno? – zapytała mama, gdy już naciskałam klamkę. Przeklęłam w myślach moją głupotę. Mogłam się przecież pośpieszyć. – Co ty tutaj właściwie robisz?

\- Mamo – jęknęłam błagalnie. – To nieco skomplikowane, związane z eee… – spojrzałam za plecami mamy na Cralisle'a licząc na jakąś podpowiedź. Nic z tego. Stał jak ten słup soli. – No, w każdym razie, na razie

I wybiegłam z gabinetu zanim zdążyła mnie ponownie zatrzymać. W domu i tak będę musiała się ze wszystkiego wyspowiadać.

[Demi Lovato – Every time you lie]

\- Więc każdy dhampir jest inny*? – zapytałam. Siedziałam razem z wszystkim Cullenami w salonie. No, może z prawie wszystkimi, bo Edward gdzieś "wybył" bynajmniej nie zainteresowany rodzinną naradą.

\- No, tak – wyjaśnił Jasper. Jakoś wcześniej (czyt. dwa lata temu w Oxfordzie) nie był łaskawy mi tego wyjaśnić, a przydałoby mi się to może do pracy. – Nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie cechy zachowa, a jakie dostanie. W twoim przypadku przeważają wampirze

\- Jak to wampirze? – zdziwiłam się. W życiu miałam już styczności tyle z tymi stworzeniami, że powinnam już wszystko dobrze wiedzieć, ale najwidoczniej nie. – A nie zwykłe, człowiecze?

\- Masz ludzkie oczy – wytknęła mi Rosalie. – Ale takie ładne są. To twoje?

\- Nie – odpowiedział jej Jazz, a wszyscy dziwnie na niego spojrzeli. Nie wyłączając mnie. Czy on pamięta dokładnie jakiego odcieniu były moje oczy? Bo teraz są błękitne, a były granatowe. Takie… nietypowe. – No, nieważne. Jej oczy były inne i koniec tematu. Pewnie się jeszcze zmienią. Dezzy, nie masz krwi, jesteś nieśmiertelna, prawdopodobnie masz dar, ale to nie jest pewne. Widzisz, czujesz i słyszysz tej lepiej niż człowiek. No i chyba jesteś silna jak my

\- Nie jest – wtrąciła Alice. – Przecież Carlisle mógł wbić jej igłę, a nam się tego nie da zrobić. Co dowodzi tego, że może sobie łamać kości

\- Dzięki za pocieszenie – warknęłam sarkastycznie na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Odczekałam chwilę i zapytałam: – A co z moją… dietą?

\- Z racji, że przeważa u ciebie większość wampirzych cech… – zaczął Carlisle, ale przerwał mu Emmett.

\- A podobno jesteś z rodziny wilkołaków – Rosalie walnęła go w bok, aby się uspokoił, bo już dosłownie leżał ze śmiechu.

\- … to jesz jak ludzie – dokończył udając, że nie zauważył bezczelnego wtrącenia się Emm'a.

\- To teraz chyba trzeba będzie powiedzieć mamie – zauważyłam niezbyt mądrze co reszta zgodnie skwitowała śmiechem.

[Kelly Clarkson – Behind these hazel eyes]

Tym razem Aly odwiozła mnie do domu. Są minusy nie posiadania własnego samochodu mimo, że ma się prawo jazdy. Co to w ogóle za sprawiedliwość jest?

\- Ciekawi mnie jaki masz dar – stwierdziła, gdy zajechaliśmy na podjazd. Od razu wyczulam dwa dziwne zapachy. Jeden śmierdzący (Jesse) i drugi nietypowy, pachnący podobnie do wampirzego. Czyżbyśmy mieli jakiś gości?

\- Ale nie jest pewne czy będę miała dar – zauważyłam. Czarnowłosa tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Widziałam, że będziesz miała

\- A nie widziałaś jaki? – zapytałam z nadzieją. Dużo lepiej byłoby wiedzieć wcześniej, niż czekać, aż łaskawie się ujawni. Wampirzyca pokiwała przecząco głową. Westchnęłam. – Do zobaczenia jutro – i wyszłam z auta trzaskając drzwiami. Po chwili odjechała z piskiem opon. Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do tego jak oni jeżdżą. Teraz czas na rozmowę z mamą.

\- Wróciłam – zawołałam przekraczając próg, gdzie o mało co, a nie zderzyłabym się z Mike'em, który miał minę jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć ze śmiechu. – Co się stało?

\- Jesse dostał kosza – wyjaśnił, a uśmiech natychmiast zawitał na mojej twarzy. Niepowodzenie Jesse'a sprawia, że ja się uśmiecham.

Odwiesiłam kurtkę i weszłam do kuchni, gdzie wszyscy już siedzieli. Znaczy wszyscy oprócz Jesse'a. Ale to właśnie w kuchni zlokalizowałam źródło tego wampirzopochodnego zapachu.

\- Czuję się niedoinformowana – zawiadomiłam wszystkich opierając się o blat. Mama zmierzyła mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie martw się ja też – rzuciła aluzję, którą doskonale zrozumiałam.

\- Brittany McKey rzuciła Jesse'a – oświadczyła Devonna szczerząc się jak głupia. James posłał jej karcące spojrzenie z którego nic sobie nie zrobiła. Ba, udała, że w ogóle go nie zauważyła. – W sumie się nie dziwię. Britt jak na cheerleaderkę jest bardzo niedostępna, a Jesse…

\- Aż za bardzo – dokończyłam wiedząc o czym mówi. W końcu wychowałam się z ta namiastką człowieka.

\- Dajcie sobie już spokój – warknął Jesse. Na mój widok stanął jak wyryty. Co znowu nie tak? – Jakbyście nie mieli ważniejszych spraw na głowie – spojrzał na mnie wymownie. Zrobiłam minę niewiniątka. Czego oni wszyscy ode mnie chcą?

\- A tobie o co znowu chodzi? – warknęłam groźnie.

\- O to, że się puszczasz – wypalił z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Że co proszę? Że ja się puszczam?

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam przyjaciół – odparłam wojowniczo. Z miny Devonny wywnioskowałam, że żałuje, że nie ma popcornu, bo zapowiada się na niezłe kino.

\- Jakich przyjaciół – zakpił.

\- Cullenowie to bardzo miła rodzina – wtrąciła się mama. Rzadko kiedy wtrąca się do naszych kłótni, ale widocznie bardzo polubiła naszego doktorka. Chyba James powinien być nieco zazdrosny. Boże, co ja gadam? Na starość mi chyba odbija! – Spotkałam ich dzisiaj w szpitalu

\- Oo, to tam cię poniosło po lunchu – uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Z tymi krwiopijcami?

Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował trzymałam już w ręku nóż gotowa go uderzyć. Może to niektórym wydawać się dziwne, ale takie bitki są u nas w domu na porządku dziennym. Takie, to znaczy z użyciem noży kuchennych.

Jesse tylko przeciągliwie ziewnął.

\- To się robi nudne – stwierdził. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas w skupieniu ciekawi co z tego wyniknie. – Ty mnie dźgniesz, moja rana się szybko zagoi, ja cię dźgnę i będzie nieco gorzej, czyli mama się będzie musiała pobawić się igłą i nitką

\- Jesse – syknęła ostrzegawczo mama, a potem zwróciła się do mnie: – A ty go wreszcie dźgnij, bo jest strasznie upierdliwy

\- Nie radzę – zaśmiał się Jesse biorąc tasak. – Chyba, że chcesz kolejną bliznę do kompletu

Jeden szybki ruch mojej ręki i nóż utkwił w jego nadgarstku. Devonna skrzywiła się nieznacznie, Mike zbladł, a James minę miał jakby nadchodziło najgorsze. Najgorsze dla nas oczywiście.

\- Destiny – zagrzmiał po chwili. Czyżbym umiała przepowiadać przyszłość? – W tym domu nie będzie żadnego dźgania nożami

\- Czasami to jedy… AUĆ! – nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo Jesse postanowił właśnie w tej chwili się „odwdzięczyć". Zabolało jednak nic poza tym. Zero krwi, nic, nada. Nóż z łoskotem spadł na podłogę.

Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie w szoku bojąc się cokolwiek powiedzieć, oddychać. Najbardziej przerażony był Jesse. Logiczne było, że tego nie przewidział.

\- Mamo – szepnął tak cicho, że ledwie ja go dosłyszałam a co dopiero reszta. – Sprawdź bicie jej serca

\- Przecież… – zaczął Mike. – Ale ona… Nóż…

\- Nie wierzysz w to co słyszysz? – zapytałam patrząc w jego piwne oczy, które rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia na widok koloru moich.

\- Dlaczego cię nie czuję? – zapytał cicho sam siebie.

\- Może węch cię zawodzi – podsunęłam z uśmiechem. – Dhampir, nie wampir

\- Myślę, że najwyższy czas powiedzieć mamie

\- A ja myślę, że najwyższy czas powiedzieć wszystkim – uzupełniłam.


	11. Chapter 10

[Taylor Swift – I'm only me when I'm with you]

\- No, więc… – zaczął Jesse odwracając się do wszystkich. Z perfidnym uśmieszkiem przerwałam mu:

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „no, więc"

\- Nie przerywaj mi, Panno Nieśmiertelna – syknął w moją stronę. Zawarczałam cicho i odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony. Parsknęłam.

\- Przepraszam, Panie Zapchlony – Devonna zaśmiała się na to określenie. – Ponieważ ten pies nie zna się na podstawach gramatyki, a mi niedobrze na widok krwi – spojrzałam w kierunku noża – to myślę, że mama powinna to wyjaśnić

Bo niby po co mam się bawić w wyjaśnianie czegoś co mama powinna wyjaśnić już dawno temu, a teraz ma przynajmniej ku temu pretekst?

Usiadłam na blacie i machając lekceważąco nogami przysłuchiwałam się jednym uchem jak mama jąkając się i myląc wyjaśniała wszystko Jamesowi, Mike'owi i po części Devonnie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zaczęłam nucić „Switch"

\- Destiny, jak ja dawno nie słyszałam twojego śpiewu – nie zauważyłam kiedy zaśpiewałam się tak bardzo, że oni zdążyli już wszystko sobie wyjaśnić. – A teraz może ty nam wyjaśnisz czemu nie masz krwi? – dodała.

\- Wiecie, że w siedemnaste urodziny… – zaczęłam.

\- Wiedzą – syknął Jesse. – Gdybyś nie śpiewała tej beznadziejnej piosenki przez którą o mało co nie rozpadł się nasz zespół…

\- Wara od „Switch" – warknęłam. – To moja ulubiona piosenka

\- Wystarczy się wsłuchać w tekst i wiadomo o co chodzi – sarknął. Pokazałam mu język.

\- Dość!- warknął James. A ten co sobie wyobraża? Że będzie mi za ojca robił? Po moim trupie!

\- Dobra – podniosłam ręce w obronnym geście i zeskoczyłam z blatu. – To było dwa lata temu, jeszcze w Oxfordzie. Miałam mały problem z niejakim wampirem – uznałam, że nie warto wspominać, że z tym samym co wykończył tatę. Mama ma pewnie dość wrażeń na dzisiaj. – Ginęli ludzie, Volturi nie reagowało. Jesse mnie ostrzegał, żebym się w to nie pakowała, ale przecież byłam zapobiegaczką, od tego byłam. Myślałam sobie, że dam radę. W końcu co to jeden wampir?

\- Jeden? – Jesse uniósł brwi.

\- Jeden – syknęłam groźnie na znak, żeby nie mieszał w to Jazza. W końcu to ja spaprałam robotę prawda? – Zresztą miałam pomoc. Jednak ten wampir był wyjątkowo sprytny. Stawił się z całą armią nowonarodzonych, którymi zajęła się moja „pomoc". Przyznaję, skopałam.

Nie chciałam nic więcej mówić i zresztą chyba nie musiałam. Pod rzęsami zaczęły mi się zbierać łzy. Czyli płakać też potrafię.

\- Nie – szepnęła mama, a po policzkach spływały jej łzy.

\- Tak – odparł z irytacją Jesse. Devonna rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie. Ten jednak podszedł do mamy, po drodze łapiąc mnie za rękę i pokazał jej ślad w kształcie półksiężyca, który się na niej znajdował. – Teraz też jesteś taka dumna z Destinusi?

Wszyscy zignorowali jego uszczypliwy komentarz.

\- Cullenowie – szepnęła nagle Devonna podnosząc na mnie wzrok. – A ta pomoc to… – nie chciała mówić tego przy wszystkich, ale w jej zielonych oczach wyczytałam, że wie, że chodzi o Jaspera. – Kurna

\- Co mają… – zaczęła mama, aby po chwili uderzyć się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Jaka ja jestem głupia

\- Nie zorientowałaś się, że pracujesz z wampirem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Jesse. James i Mike siedzieli nienaturalnie bladzi i nie mieli zamiaru zabrać głosu w tej wymianie zdań. Byli w zbyt wielkim szoku. – Tylko ta rodzina tak potrafi

\- To dla mnie zbyt wiele – wyszeptał Mike. – Chyba już nie macie żadnych rewelacji?

\- Właściwie… – zerknęłam z ukosa na przyrodnią siostrę będąc już w stu procentach pewna, że miałam co do niej rację. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale byłam tego pewna. – To nie do końca

\- Co?- krzyknął James zrywając się na równe nogi. – Wilkołaki, wampiry i co jeszcze?! Czy nie mogę mieć normalnego domu?!

\- Właściwie to jeszcze laritsy* – uśmiechnęłam się do Devy. Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Dużo czasu ci to zajęło – odparła.

\- Nie gadaj! – wrzasnął lekko zrozpaczonym tonem Jesse. – Jesteś laritsą? Cholera, wampir i laritsa w domu, żyć nie umierać

\- Jak tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć - blondynka mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo i machnęła rękami. Wilkołak natychmiast znalazł się w salonie przeniesiony przez slny podmuch powietrza. – Nie mogła być woda?

[Paramore – Ignorance]

Następnego dnia na zewnątrz panowało niemałe tornado. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że to sprawka Devonny. Wczoraj była strasznie wściekła na swojego ojca i Mike'a, którzy oświadczyli, że niepotrzebnie zadają się z tą rodziną wariatów. Takie słowa usłyszane od własnego ojca, musiały zaboleć. Nie wiem tego na pewno, gdyż nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji. I widać, że od wczoraj jej jeszcze nie przeszło.

Jechałyśmy właśnie do szkoły, kiedy zaczęła:

\- Edward się tobą bawi

Popatrzyłam na nią dziwnie, jakby była nie z tej planety. To nie Edward się mną bawi, tylko ja nim!

\- Co ty gadasz? – zapytałam oszołomiona. – Deva, czyś ty się nie uderzyła w głowę przypadkiem?

W tym momencie powinna wybuchnąć śmiechem i powiedzieć, że żartowała. Ona jednak tego nie zrobiła. Jej mina nadal była tak śmiertelnie poważna, że zaczęła mnie powoli przerażać.

\- Dezzy – zaczęła, a jej głos brzmiał sucho. – Musisz skończyć tą grę. To jest chore. Obydwoje ranicie w ten sposób Jaspera

\- A co on niby ma do tego? – zaśmiałam się, ale blondynka nie była skora do żartów. – Deva, boże ty nie żartujesz, prawda?

\- No, nareszcie – parsknęła gwałtownie skręcając. Gdybyśmy nie mogły umrzeć pomyślałabym, że chce nas zabić. – Edward bezczelnie się do mnie przystawia. Dez, ja chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Jazz jest sto razy lepszy

\- I dlatego jest z Alice – wtrąciłam najistotniejszy argument, licząc, że tym ją zgaszę. Jednak tylko pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą, jakby nad moją głupotą.

\- Z tobą się czasami nie da – odpowiedziała rozczarowanym głosem. Czyżbym była aż tak głupia? Przecież to logiczne, że Alice i Jasper są razem! A przyjaciółce chłopaka odbijać nie będę, ja gram fair. Przynajmniej w takich sprawach. – Chcesz przez całą wieczność być samotna?

\- Nie będę – zapewniłam ją, chociaż sama zaczęłam w to wątpić. – Kiedyś znajdzie się ten jedyny

\- Nie widzisz, że właśnie Jasper to ten jedyny?

Nie odpowiedziałam.

[Miley Cyrus – Every part of me]

Lekcja matematyki, którą miałam dzisiaj jako pierwszą strasznie mi się dłużyła. Z tyłu zeszytu pisałam jakąś piosenkę, pierwszą odkąd pamiętam.

Kiedy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek wyszłam z klasy i popędziłam na boisko. Mimo chłodu, to właśnie tutaj byłam gotowa zaznać spokoju duszy. Albo chociaż próbować.

Czemu to wszystko się zmienia? Czemu ja się zmieniam? Jeszcze niedawno byłam inna, byłam kimś zupełnie innym. Czy właśnie taka wieczność mnie czeka? Wieczność ciągłych zmian, bez możliwości odpoczynku od problemów tego świata?

 _I feel like I'm  
A million miles away from myself  
More and more these days  
I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home_

Prawdą jest, że kiedyś byłam inna. Nie chodzi mi już nawet o czasy, kiedy żył tata. Chodzi mi o to zanim poznałam jego. Ale czy mogłam zmienić się aż tak bardzo, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył? Przecież zauważył. Jesse, mój brat.

 _And now i just don't know  
Who i really am  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see  
I wanna understand_

Właśnie, co z Jesse'em? Nie chcę się z nim już kłócić. Mimo wszystko to mój brat, rodzony brat. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że rodziny się nie wybiera. Ja jej z pewnością nie wybrałam i nawet gdybym miała taką opcję nie zamieniłabym jej na żadną inną. Bo żadna inna nie jest tak niespotykana jak moja. I chyba za to najbardziej ich wszystkich kocham.

 _Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore_

Może się już nie znam. Może Devonna ma racje. Gram nie fair. Ale czemu? Aż tak bardzo nie potrafię się powstrzymać? Aż tak bardzo chcę postawić na swoim?

 _Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me_

Czy to co piszę ma sens? _Może to kim jestem dzisiaj, nie jest tak dalekie od wczorajszego._ Ale czy wczoraj byłam wampirem? Czy wczoraj byłam bezkrwistą suką, która myśli tylko o sobie? Moja piosenka wcale do mnie nie pasuje. To po prostu stek bzdur, które wypływają z moich ust, a są bez sensu.

 _So I'll try  
Try to sort things out  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time_

Czy warto było uciec z hiszpańskiego, tylko po to, aby pobyć sam na sam ze sobą? Czy warto było? Okrążając boisko już piąty raz, rozumiałam, że warto. Że nie ma sensu się poddawać, bo wszystko kiedyś się rozwiąże. Zazwyczaj samoistnie.

 _But I know I'll be alright  
Cuz nothing much has changed  
On the inside  
It's hard to figure out  
How it's gonna be  
Cuz I don't really know now  
I wanna understand_

Ale przecież nie poddam się z tak błahego powodu. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, nastolatką, jeszcze nie umiem decydować o tym co jest słuszne. Ale wiem jedno. Im szybciej wyplącze się z tego całego bagna tym lepiej dla nas wszystkich. Dla Carinów, Hansle'ów i Cullenów. W końcu to ja jestem magnesem na wszystkie kłopoty, które ich spotkały. Gdyby mnie ja, teraz żyliby w miarę spokojnie. Ale musiałam to wszystko zburzyć.

Ale dzisiaj mam zamiar wszystko odkręcić. Wszystko.

 _Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday…_

 _* Laritsy –_ istoty wymyślone przeze mnie samą. Władają żywiołami, w wypadku Devonny – powietrzem.


	12. Chapter 11

[Paramore – Playing God]

Obudziłam się. Czyli to jednak był sen?

Wygrzebałam się z łóżka i podeszłam do toaletki. Spojrzałam w lustro. No, tak. Wyglądałam dokładnie jak jakiś potwór, zombie. Popatrzyłam na rozczochrane włosy, błękitne oczy i trupiobladą cerę. A może jednak ja wampir? Na to porównanie uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Zostaje przy pół-wampirze.

Gdy ubrałam się i zrobiłam całą poranną toaletę zeszłam na dół. Nie spodziewałam się zastać tam nikogo, gdyż była dopiero szósta. Jak wielkie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zastałam tam Jesse'a, który grzebał widelcem w jajecznicy.

\- Cześć – szepnęłam ruszając ku komodzie z talerzami. Kanapki były gotowe w dwie sekundy, chociaż z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że prawdziwy wampir zrobiłby to szybciej. Usiadłam naprzeciwko brata, który nadal robił to samo co przed chwilą. Zaczęło mnie to denerwować. Ile można bełtać widelcem jajecznicę?

Wyrwałam mu owe „narzędzie zbrodni" z ręki. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

\- Jesse? – pomachałam mu ręką przed nosem, ale i to nie przyniosło oczekiwanego rezultatu. Zrezygnowana wzięłam tę nieszczęsną jajecznicę i walnęłam go w twarz. Na całe szczęście to przyniosło jakiś rezultat.

\- Co ty robisz? – zawołał ścierając jajecznicę z twarzy, podczas gdy ja śmiałam się w najlepsze. – Tobie już tak na mózg padło?

\- Przepraszam – mruknęłam, gdy się uspokoiłam. Już pomińmy fakt, że chwilę to zajęło, bo on nadal miał na twarzy tą jajecznicę. – Po prostu nie reagowałeś, a mi było żal tej jajecznicy, więc…

\- Więc pomyślałaś, że uroczo wyglądałabym na mojej twarzy, tak? – dokończył patrząc na mnie przenikliwie. Pod wpływem tego wzroku przełknęłam ślinę tak głośno, że na pewno było mnie słychać aż u Cullenów. No, co? – Twoja inteligencja mnie powala, siostrzyczko

Zamarłam. Czy Jesse właśnie nie był w stosunku do mnie ironiczny? Czy potraktował mnie jak normalną osobę? Z wrażenia uszczypałam się w rękę. To już nie jest sen.

\- Czemu jesteś dla mnie miły? – zapytałam podejrzliwie. Po moim bracie można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Może po prostu chce mnie nabrać na to swoje milutkie zachowanie, a potem zrobić coś paskudnego. Co prawda do tej pory na to nie wpadł, ale skąd mam wiedzieć co chodzi mu po tym wilkołaczym łbie?

\- Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko – odparł. – Jeśli nie wierzysz, zapytaj Alice, ona już miała wizję

\- Skąd wiesz? – podniosłam głos. Skąd on mógł wiedzieć, że Aly miała już wizję?

\- Bo się już ostatecznie zdecydowałem – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcę się już dłużej kłócić. Wczoraj pogodziłem się z Devą, dzisiaj kolej na ciebie

Byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Jesse dobrowolnie chce się ze mną pogodzić. Kto tu się uderzył w głowę?

\- A co z Cullenami?- zapytałam po chwili. – Dalej chcesz się z nimi kłócić? I mieć do mnie żal, że się z nimi zadaje. Bo wybacz Jesse, ale jeśli to ma tak wyglądać to…

\- Alice już im powiedziała, że z nimi tez się pogodzę – wszedł mi w słowo, a moja szczęka natychmiast powędrowała w dół. Co tu jest nie tak?

Dopiero po chwili zajarzyłam. On musiał, ale ja to… nie, a może jednak nie?

\- Wpoiłeś się w którąś? – zapytałam cicho. Ten tylko zaśmiał się.

\- Chyba żartujesz siostrzyczko. To by było sprzeczne naturze

Coś mi się jednak widziało, że nie. Bo musi być jakiś inny powód tego, że on się chce pogodzić, prawda?

[Selena Gomez & The Scene – I Got U]

\- Coś jest nie tak – szepnęłam do Devonny ciągnąc ją do łazienki przed pierwszą lekcją. Jesse tym razem zabrał się samochodem z nami, a nie z Mike'em (nikt normalny nie dałby mu prowadzić, znaczy się Jesse'owi) i zachowywał się dziwnie miło. Może i przeprosił, może i się pogodziliśmy, ale nadal wydawało mi się to dziwne. I chyba nie tylko mnie, bo przez całą drogę do szkoły miałam wrażenie, że Devonna myśli o tym samym. Prawie słyszałam jej krzyczące myśli.

\- Mnie to mówisz – odpowiedziała. – Myślałam, że żartuje, ale potem wyskoczył z Alice

\- Mi tak samo – przytaknęłam.

\- No to do niej zadzwoniłam – ciągnęła dalej.

\- O trzeciej nad ranem? – zdziwiłam się. Zresztą zdziwiłam się, kiedy oznajmiła mi o której rozmawiali.

\- Co to za różnica, skoro ona i tak nie śpi? – żachnęła się machając przy okazji lekceważąco ręką. – No i faktycznie, wszystko by się zgadzało. Aly potwierdziła jego wersję, ale nie chciała mi opowiedzieć całej swojej wizji. Stwierdziła tylko, że naprawdę się zmienił i nie chce nam psuć niespodzianki mówiąc o co chodzi.

\- Ja tam uważam, że wpoił się w którąś – opowiedziałam jej moje przypuszczenia. O dziwo, Deva się ze mną zgodziła. – Tylko czy z tego nie będzie problemu?

\- W tej rodzinie i tak jest już problem – stwierdziła. Spojrzałam na nią głupio nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Namieszałaś Dezzy, przyznaj się do tego

Podniosłam ręce w geście obronnym. Zgadza się, nieźle namieszałam, ale wiemy to tylko my.

\- Ale wiemy o tym tylko my – przypomniałam jej moją wcześniejszą myśl.

\- Dezzy, ty naprawdę myślisz, że tego nie widać? – zapytała patrząc na mnie świdrując-zielonymi oczami. Odwróciłam wzrok, aby spojrzeć w podłogę. Zapobiegaczką mająca pomagać, a mąci jeszcze bardziej. Czy właśnie o to im wszystkim chodziło?

\- I co z tego? – podniosłam spowrotem na nią wzrok. – Nie chcę, żeby było to widać – jęknęłam błagalnie czując wilgoć pod oczami.

 _ **Ain't no need to dry my eyes,  
I haven't cried in quite some time…**_

[Taylor Swift – The best day]

Na geografii nie mogłam usiedzieć w miejscu. Czyżby obecność mojego sąsiada z ławki tak na mnie działała? Głupie pytanie, a odpowiedź znana. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak na mnie działa? Prawdopodobnie tak przez te jego głupie zdolności.

Spojrzałam na niego spod kurtyny włosów, które przykrywały mi twarz. Siedział udając, że skupia się na tym co mówi nauczyciel, ale tak naprawdę myślał o czymś zupełnie innym, o czymś czego nie będzie mi chciał powiedzieć, kiedy zapytam o czym myśli. Znam go zbyt długo by to wiedzieć.

Złapał moje spojrzenie i tak szybkim ruchem odsunął moje włosy to tyłu, że nikt się nie zorientował, że się ruszył.

\- Znudzona? – zapytał uśmiechając się lekko. Pokiwałam nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Szczerze mówiąc nadal przeżywałam ta nagłą przemianę Jesse'a.

 _ **I didn't read between the lines…**_


	13. Chapter 12

[Paramore – Playing God]

Obudziłam się. Czyli to jednak był sen?

Wygrzebałam się z łóżka i podeszłam do toaletki. Spojrzałam w lustro. No, tak. Wyglądałam dokładnie jak jakiś potwór, zombie. Popatrzyłam na rozczochrane włosy, błękitne oczy i trupiobladą cerę. A może jednak ja wampir? Na to porównanie uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Zostaje przy pół-wampirze.

Gdy ubrałam się i zrobiłam całą poranną toaletę zeszłam na dół. Nie spodziewałam się zastać tam nikogo, gdyż była dopiero szósta. Jak wielkie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zastałam tam Jesse'a, który grzebał widelcem w jajecznicy.

\- Cześć – szepnęłam ruszając ku komodzie z talerzami. Kanapki były gotowe w dwie sekundy, chociaż z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że prawdziwy wampir zrobiłby to szybciej. Usiadłam naprzeciwko brata, który nadal robił to samo co przed chwilą. Zaczęło mnie to denerwować. Ile można bełtać widelcem jajecznicę?

Wyrwałam mu owe „narzędzie zbrodni" z ręki. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

\- Jesse? – pomachałam mu ręką przed nosem, ale i to nie przyniosło oczekiwanego rezultatu. Zrezygnowana wzięłam tę nieszczęsną jajecznicę i walnęłam go w twarz. Na całe szczęście to przyniosło jakiś rezultat.

\- Co ty robisz? – zawołał ścierając jajecznicę z twarzy, podczas gdy ja śmiałam się w najlepsze. – Tobie już tak na mózg padło?

\- Przepraszam – mruknęłam, gdy się uspokoiłam. Już pomińmy fakt, że chwilę to zajęło, bo on nadal miał na twarzy tą jajecznicę. – Po prostu nie reagowałeś, a mi było żal tej jajecznicy, więc…

\- Więc pomyślałaś, że uroczo wyglądałabym na mojej twarzy, tak? – dokończył patrząc na mnie przenikliwie. Pod wpływem tego wzroku przełknęłam ślinę tak głośno, że na pewno było mnie słychać aż u Cullenów. No, co? – Twoja inteligencja mnie powala, siostrzyczko

Zamarłam. Czy Jesse właśnie nie był w stosunku do mnie ironiczny? Czy potraktował mnie jak normalną osobę? Z wrażenia uszczypałam się w rękę. To już nie jest sen.

\- Czemu jesteś dla mnie miły? – zapytałam podejrzliwie. Po moim bracie można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Może po prostu chce mnie nabrać na to swoje milutkie zachowanie, a potem zrobić coś paskudnego. Co prawda do tej pory na to nie wpadł, ale skąd mam wiedzieć co chodzi mu po tym wilkołaczym łbie?

\- Przemyślałem sobie to wszystko – odparł. – Jeśli nie wierzysz, zapytaj Alice, ona już miała wizję

\- Skąd wiesz? – podniosłam głos. Skąd on mógł wiedzieć, że Aly miała już wizję?

\- Bo się już ostatecznie zdecydowałem – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcę się już dłużej kłócić. Wczoraj pogodziłem się z Devą, dzisiaj kolej na ciebie

Byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Jesse dobrowolnie chce się ze mną pogodzić. Kto tu się uderzył w głowę?

\- A co z Cullenami?- zapytałam po chwili. – Dalej chcesz się z nimi kłócić? I mieć do mnie żal, że się z nimi zadaje. Bo wybacz Jesse, ale jeśli to ma tak wyglądać to…

\- Alice już im powiedziała, że z nimi tez się pogodzę – wszedł mi w słowo, a moja szczęka natychmiast powędrowała w dół. Co tu jest nie tak?

Dopiero po chwili zajarzyłam. On musiał, ale ja to… nie, a może jednak nie?

\- Wpoiłeś się w którąś? – zapytałam cicho. Ten tylko zaśmiał się.

\- Chyba żartujesz siostrzyczko. To by było sprzeczne naturze

Coś mi się jednak widziało, że nie. Bo musi być jakiś inny powód tego, że on się chce pogodzić, prawda?

[Selena Gomez & The Scene – I Got U]

\- Coś jest nie tak – szepnęłam do Devonny ciągnąc ją do łazienki przed pierwszą lekcją. Jesse tym razem zabrał się samochodem z nami, a nie z Mike'em (nikt normalny nie dałby mu prowadzić, znaczy się Jesse'owi) i zachowywał się dziwnie miło. Może i przeprosił, może i się pogodziliśmy, ale nadal wydawało mi się to dziwne. I chyba nie tylko mnie, bo przez całą drogę do szkoły miałam wrażenie, że Devonna myśli o tym samym. Prawie słyszałam jej krzyczące myśli.

\- Mnie to mówisz – odpowiedziała. – Myślałam, że żartuje, ale potem wyskoczył z Alice

\- Mi tak samo – przytaknęłam.

\- No to do niej zadzwoniłam – ciągnęła dalej.

\- O trzeciej nad ranem? – zdziwiłam się. Zresztą zdziwiłam się, kiedy oznajmiła mi o której rozmawiali.

\- Co to za różnica, skoro ona i tak nie śpi? – żachnęła się machając przy okazji lekceważąco ręką. – No i faktycznie, wszystko by się zgadzało. Aly potwierdziła jego wersję, ale nie chciała mi opowiedzieć całej swojej wizji. Stwierdziła tylko, że naprawdę się zmienił i nie chce nam psuć niespodzianki mówiąc o co chodzi.

\- Ja tam uważam, że wpoił się w którąś – opowiedziałam jej moje przypuszczenia. O dziwo, Deva się ze mną zgodziła. – Tylko czy z tego nie będzie problemu?

\- W tej rodzinie i tak jest już problem – stwierdziła. Spojrzałam na nią głupio nie wiedząc o co chodzi. – Namieszałaś Dezzy, przyznaj się do tego

Podniosłam ręce w geście obronnym. Zgadza się, nieźle namieszałam, ale wiemy to tylko my.

\- Ale wiemy o tym tylko my – przypomniałam jej moją wcześniejszą myśl.

\- Dezzy, ty naprawdę myślisz, że tego nie widać? – zapytała patrząc na mnie świdrując-zielonymi oczami. Odwróciłam wzrok, aby spojrzeć w podłogę. Zapobiegaczką mająca pomagać, a mąci jeszcze bardziej. Czy właśnie o to im wszystkim chodziło?

\- I co z tego? – podniosłam spowrotem na nią wzrok. – Nie chcę, żeby było to widać – jęknęłam błagalnie czując wilgoć pod oczami.

 _ **Ain't no need to dry my eyes,  
I haven't cried in quite some time…**_

[Taylor Swift – The best day]

Na geografii nie mogłam usiedzieć w miejscu. Czyżby obecność mojego sąsiada z ławki tak na mnie działała? Głupie pytanie, a odpowiedź znana. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak na mnie działa? Prawdopodobnie tak przez te jego głupie zdolności.

Spojrzałam na niego spod kurtyny włosów, które przykrywały mi twarz. Siedział udając, że skupia się na tym co mówi nauczyciel, ale tak naprawdę myślał o czymś zupełnie innym, o czymś czego nie będzie mi chciał powiedzieć, kiedy zapytam o czym myśli. Znam go zbyt długo by to wiedzieć.

Złapał moje spojrzenie i tak szybkim ruchem odsunął moje włosy to tyłu, że nikt się nie zorientował, że się ruszył.

\- Znudzona? – zapytał uśmiechając się lekko. Pokiwałam nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Szczerze mówiąc nadal przeżywałam ta nagłą przemianę Jesse'a.

 _ **I didn't read between the lines…**_


	14. Chapter 13

[Jordin Sparks – Walking on snow]

Grudzień nadszedł niesamowicie szybko. Gdzie się nie obejrzeć tam przygotowywania do Gwiazdki, tony prezentów, ozdób świątecznych i choinek. Aż chce się żyć. Problem jest wtedy, gdy ktoś nie żyje, ale przemilczmy tę kwestię.

Razem z grudniem nadeszły moje urodziny, więc zbytnio nie cieszyłam się tym. Co prawda, niby już przemieniłam się w wampira, ale nie wiadomo czy ta przemiana jest stała. Przecież jeszcze coś może się zmienić. Czy nie za dużo filozofuję? Możliwe, ale nie do konca. Prawdopodobnie tylko marzę. Ale co z tego? Marzenia nie są złe, utwierdzają nas tylko w poczuciu odmienności, tęsknoty za tym czego nie mamy. W moim wypadku Jaspera.

Niby rozmawiamy, niby nic wielkiego, ale dla mnie to jednak jest coś. Małe coś co daje gwarancję na przyszłość. Co ja znowu pieprzę? Jaką gwarancję na przyszłość? Przecież wiem, że Jasper jest z Alice i nic tego nie zmieni. Oni są razem już od tak dawna. Nie mogę się pojawić tak nagle i wszystko poprzestawiać, prawda?

[Emily Osment – Found out about you]

\- Idziesz? – usłyszałam głos Jesse'a, kiedy zatracona we własnych myślach nie ruszyłam się z samochodu, gdy dojechaliśmy pod szkołę. Devonna przyglądnęła mi się badawczo spod grzywy blond włosów. Czyżby kilka dni nie widzenia Jaspera spowodowały u mnie taką tęsknotę?

Kilka dni? A no właśnie. W ostatnim tygodniu wyjechali na Alaskę do jakichś swoich znajomych, z tego co pamiętam chodzi o jakiś Denali. Ale nie jestem pewna. I z tego co wiem to już wrócili, tylko szukają dla mnie prezentu i przygotowują imprezę. Znając Aly, można się tego było spodziewać. Rose na pewno się dołączy.

\- Tak, tak – powiedziałam nieobecnym tonem i ruszyłam w kierunku szkoły wampirzym krokiem. Deva natychmiast do mnie podbiegła i pociągnęła za rękę sycząc:

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Idę – odparłam niezbyt myśląc. Czyżby zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami przerwa świąteczna działała na mnie aż tak niekorzystnie?

\- Tak, po wampirzemu - syknęła cicho z całej siły ciągnąc mnie za rękaw i posyłając mordercze spojrzenie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili doszło do mnie o czym mówi. Zakryłam sobie usta ręką i szybko zaczęłam rozglądać się po bokach czy nikt tego nie zauważył. Na moje szczęście nikogo w pobliżu nie było. – Co ci odbija?

\- Sama już nie wiem – skłamałam.

\- Kłamiesz, Dezzy – powiedziała patrząc mi w oczy. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę ignorując wielką chęć wyrwania się jej i ucieknięcia jak najdalej. W niektórych chwilach była strasznie przerażająca, a ta chwila z pewnością do nich należała. – Chodzi o Jaspera, prawda?

Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak ona potrafi mnie przejrzeć. Czyżbym była jak otwarta księga, tak łatwo można ze mnie czytać?

\- De… – zaczęłam, ale nie dała mi dokończyć. Zauważyłam, że Jesse ulotnił się jakiś czas temu zapewne nie chcąc brać udziału w naszej rozmowie. Tchórz.

\- Nie Devuj mi tutaj – powiedziała ostro. – To widać i widzę to nie tylko ja. Widzi to też Edward, dlatego z nim zerwij

\- Mam z nim zerwać zanim on zrobi to ze mną? – zapytałam głupio. Nie widziałam w tym najmniejszego sensu. Oczywiście nie pomyślałam, że takim nastawieniem tylko bardziej ją zdenerwuję.

\- Gdzie ty masz oczy? – warknęła. – Zawsze mam myśleć za ciebie? On cię wykorzystuje!

Zamrugałam oczami i czekałam, aż dojdzie do mnie ukryty sens tej wypowiedzi. Jednak tak się nie stało, więc powiedziałam:

\- Hej, Devonna, ale chyba pomyliłaś osoby. To JA JEGO wykorzystuję

Ona tylko zaśmiała się ironicznie, jakby rozmawiała z niezbyt rozgarniętym dzieckiem. Zaprzeczę, nie jestem nim.

\- Prawdą jest, że oboje wykorzystujecie siebie nawzajem. Problem polega na tym, że ty ranisz siebie, a on nie - wygłosiwszy tę wspaniałą teorię ruszyła w kierunku szkoły, a mi nie pozostało nic innego jak ruszyć za nią.

[Miley Cyrus – Talk is cheap]

Pierwsza lekcja nie była taka zła. O ile ktoś lubi matematykę. Ja na szczęście nie miałam zamiaru skupiać się całej na tej lekcji, dla mnie wystarczyła tylko mała setna skupienia. Nie zwróciłam również uwagi, gdy razem z nauczycielką do klasy wszedł nowy uczeń, który już na samym początku powinien zwrócić moją uwagę. Niestety byłam zajęta gapieniem się w okno i rozmyślaniem o Jasperze, dopiero nauczycielka sprowadziła mnie na ziemię.

\- To jest Luke Barney, nowy uczeń naszej szkoły – przedstawiła go, a ja rzuciłam mu tylko przelotne spojrzenie. Wróć, byłoby przelotne, gdyby nie ten charakterystyczny zapach. Wampir.

Patrzyłam na niego i zastanawiałam się co tutaj robi. Nie widziałam jego oczu, ponieważ miał na nosie ciemne okulary, które i tak nie były mu potrzebne. Słońce nie świeciło tutaj odkąd przemieniłam się w wampira. Czy to nie jest nieco dziwne?

On również na mnie patrzył, o tyle, o ile zdołałam wywnioskować. Moim darem nie jest raczej patrzenie przez przedmioty.

\- Luke, usiądź przed Destiny

Łatwo było się domyśleć, że siądzie przede mną. W końcu to jedyna wolna ławka. Minusem jest to, że teraz wie jak mam na imię, co wcale mi nie odpowiada, gdyż wie już, że jestem wampirem. Takie rzeczy się wyczuwa.

\- Luke – powiedział obracając się do mnie i uśmiechając przy okazji ukazując rządek białych, równych zębów. A może by je tak wybić? Taa, gdyby tylko się dało. – Dhampir w Madler, nie myślałem, że spotkam takie stworzenie

Gdybyś Barney wiedział jakim cudaśnym stworzonkiem jesteś, bardziej by cię to zaciekawiło. Ale milczałam.

\- Chyba nie lubisz obcych – stwierdził zerkając na mnie spod okularów. Zamarłam. Jego oczy były koloru krwi.

 _ **Kiss and tell everything I say**_

 _ **Stuck inside your little web**_

 _ **Everybody wants to know…**_


	15. Chapter 14

[Jordin Sparks – No parade]

Co? Czy to są jakieś kpiny, czy jak? No pytam się! Co ON tu robi? Czyżby przyszedł do szkoły szukać nowych ofiar? Kurde, gdybym była zapobiegaczką to bym wiedziała. Chyba, że Pan Czerwone Oczy ma jakiś dar, co znacznie utrudnia sprawę. Ludzie, tam na górze! Gdzie tutaj jest sprawiedliwość? Dodajmy jeszcze, że w szkole nie ma Cullenów i ja nie wiem co mam zrobić, a Jesse i Devonna jeszcze nic nie wiedzą. Po prostu pięknie.

Siedziałam oniemiała patrząc na niego z otwartymi ustami. Boże, co tym razem zrobiłam nie tak? Nie powiedziałam Jasperowi, że go kocham i tym samym nie rozbiłam jego związku z Alice. Nie odkryłam w kogo wpoił się Jesse, a co jest jasne jak słońce. Nie raz widziałam jak zachowuje się wpojony w kogoś wilkołak, więc jestem tego pewna. No i nie zerwałam z Edwardem. Auć, czyżby to za to?

\- Zaszokowana? – zapytał zakładając okulary spowrotem na nos. Ja w tym czasie zdążyłam zamknąć usta, aby nie wyjść na jakąś idiotkę, na którą i tak prędzej czy później wyjdę.

\- Pogrzało cię? – zapytałam niemalże walcząc. – Chcesz ich tutaj wszystkich pozabijać?

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się nonszalancko, a ja nabrałam jeszcze większej ochoty przywalenia mu w twarz. Niby nic by to nie dało, ale poczułabym się lepiej. – Chciałem zobaczyć jak zareagujesz

\- No to chyba widzisz – syknęłam i spojrzałam na tablicę przy której nauczycielka tłumaczyła jakieś zadanie. Nie, żeby mnie to zbytnio interesowało, ale wszystko jest lepsze od tej istoty.

\- Destiny…Ładne imię – wypowiedział, a ja już ostatnimi siłami powstrzymywałam się, aby mu nie przywalić. Nie dam się obrażać, co to, to nie! – Czy twoim przeznaczeniem było stać się wampirem?

Nie wytrzymałam. Ale czy trudno mi się dziwić? Mając na głowie te wszystkie sprawy, nic dziwnego, że kiedyś musiałam wybuchnąć. Nikt nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać na moim miejscu. Więc niby przypadkowo przewróciłam mu na nogi ławkę. Jakby nie było z całej siły.

Ale on zachował się tak jakby zachował się normalny człowiek, po prostu udawał, że go boli.

\- Ja naprawdę nie chciałam – wyjąkałam udając skruszenie. Mandy posłała mi złe spojrzenie. Uuuu, bo się niby jej boję. Nauczycielka nie była zadowolona. Zadowolona? Ona była wściekła!

\- Hansle idź z Barney'em do pielęgniarki! – orzekła, a ja już otwierałam usta, kiedy dodała: – To twoja kara, nie wymigasz się, Hansle

Naburmuszona wyszłam z klasy z debilem depczącym po piętach. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nami drzwi, warknęłam:

\- Dobrze wiem, że nic ci nie jest. A teraz idę załatwić swoje sprawy, postaraj się nikogo nie zamordować!

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – odparł przesłodzonym głosem, a ja warknęłam ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie przeginaj, Barney – i udałam się w kierunku damskiej toalety, wyciągając po drodze komórkę z kieszeni. Wystukałam numer do Alice. Odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Ten Luke mieszkał, kiedyś z Cullenami. Zanim ja i Jasper dołączyliśmy – powiedziała na przywitanie, a ja otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Ten jej cholerny dar. Czyli zaraz się dowie co postanowiłam. No, nic. – Emmett już jedzie do szkoły. Weźmie was wszystkich. Znaczy Luke'a, ciebie, Devę i Jesse'a. Trzeba wszystko będzie wyjaśnić. A i dzwoń teraz do Edwarda.

\- Miło, że dałaś mi w końcu dojść do głosu – syknęłam. – I niby czemu teraz mam dzwonić?

\- Dez, nie przedłużaj tego co nieuniknione – odparła spokojnym tonem. – A im szybciej, tym lepiej

\- Ja wyznaję dewizę: lepiej późno, niż wcale – mruknęłam, ale nie pozwoliła mi skończyć:

\- Destiny!

\- Zgoda, zgoda! – i rozłączyłam się z nią.

Usiadłam pod ścianą i zaczęłam obracać w dłoniach komórkę. Alice wiedziała, czyli nie mam wyboru, muszę dzwonić. Postanowiłam to niedawno, ale jestem stuprocentowo pewna. Muszę zerwać z Edwardem i to natychmiast. Z westchnieniem wykręciłam jego numer. Nie odebrał tak szybko jak Aly, ale też nie kazał mi długo czekać. Ach, te wampiry!

\- Destiny, coś się stało? – zapytał szorstkim głosem, a ja już wiedziałam, że dobrze robię. Znaczy wiedziałam już wcześniej, ale teraz znikły jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. To miał być związek? Za takie coś to ja dziękuję!

\- Wiem, że nie powinniśmy załatwiać tego przez telefon – powiedziałam szybko.

\- Ale?

\- Ale ja tak dłużej nie mogę – odpowiedziałam pewnie. Wzięłam trzy szybkie wydechy i ciągnęłam dalej: – Ja cię nie kocham, to naprawdę nie ma sensu. Edward, ja cię naprawdę lubię, ale to naprawdę koniec

Czy ja nie nadużywam słowa „naprawdę"? Trudno.

Przez chwilę po tamtej stronie panowała cisza. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Co teraz?

\- Nareszcie – tylko tyle usłyszałam od niego. Tylko tyle i jeszcze za bardzo tego nie rozumiałam.

\- Co nareszcie? – spytałam głupio, ale chyba w końcu zasługuje na wyjaśnienia, prawda?

\- Nareszcie przejrzałaś na oczy – powiedział to tak zimnym głosem, że po plecach przeszły mi ciarki.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytałam dość głupio. Po raz kolejny, ale nie liczmy, zgoda?

\- Że ja cię nigdy nie kochałem – warknął. – Byłaś moją zabawką, Destiny, naiwna jak dziecko. W pewnym sensie w naszym świecie jesteś dzieckiem

\- Jesteś, jesteś….! – nie mogłam znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, aby powiedzieć co o nim myślę. Ale chyba wiecie co mam na myśli.

W odpowiedzi dostałam tylko mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech.

\- Nic mnie już nie łączy z Cullenami, załatwiłem dawne sprawy. Już mnie nie zobaczysz. Przeznaczenie, a to ci kpina – i rozłączył się.

A to skurwiel!

[The Veronicas – Take me on the floor]

Devonna znalazła mnie na przerwie w tym samym miejscu. Nie, nie płakałam. Byłam po prostu wściekła. Teraz wiem, że miała rację, a ja byłam tak głupia, że jej nie słuchałam. Myślałam, że wiem lepiej, ale jak widać się przeliczyłam.

Byłam po prostu zabawką. Znudziłam mu się, to proszę! Wyrzucił mnie, odrzucił, nazwijcie to jak chcecie. I odszedł. Nie tylko ode mnie, od całej rodziny Cullenów. „Załatwił dawne sprawy". Taa, dobre sobie. Mam prawo go nienawidzić.

\- Możesz powiedzieć „a nie mówiłam" – mruknęłam, kiedy Deva weszła do łazienki. – Miałaś rację, Edward się mną bawił. Zerwałam z nim, a ten potraktował mnie jak jakąś starą szmatę

Blondynka jednak nic nie powiedziała, tylko usiadła na podłodze obok mnie i otoczyła mnie ramieniem.

\- Nie powiem tego, chociaż mogłabym – odpowiedziała. – Ja na twoim miejscu zrobiłabym inaczej, ale to twoje życie. Nie mam prawa mówić ci co masz robić

\- Ale mogłam posłuchać twojej rady

\- Mogłaś, ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Wiesz, że człowiek uczy się na błędach, prawda? – zapytała przypatrując mi się uważnie. Pokiwałam głową, ale było to zanim zauważyłam dziwną anomalię.

\- Deva, ja nie jestem człowiekiem – przypomniałam jej.

\- Widać innych stworzeń na tej planecie też się to tyczy – odparła na co wybuchłam śmiechem. Po chwili i ona do mnie dołączyła. – Chodź, Emmett na nas czeka


	16. Chapter 15

[The Veronicas – Untouched]

Nadeszły moje urodziny. Z jednej strony tak oczekiwany przeze mnie, a z drugiej strasznie się go obawiałam. Nikt nie wiedział, czy nastąpi jeszcze jakaś zmiana w moim wyglądzie, moim sposobie zachowania. Nikt nic nie wiedział. Ale jednego byłam pewna. Alice zrobi największą imprezę jaką się da. To między innymi dlatego jechałam dzisiaj do szkoły z Luke'em. Zdziwieni? No cóż, może to wyjaśnię.

Okazało się, że Luke należał kiedyś do rodziny Cullenów. I to jeszcze wtedy, kiedy nie było z nimi Alice i Jaspera, a o mnie, Devie i Jesse'em nie wspomnę. Wyjechał gdzieś koło 1945, aby pozwiedzać świat i tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, że Cullenowie są w Madlerze. Taki zbieg okoliczności. Co do jego czerwonych oczu, wcale nie żywi się krwią ludzi. Po prostu posiada dar zmieniana wyglądu i chciał mnie nastraszyć. Gdy tylko to powiedział, automatycznie dostał w łeb. Żeby tak straszyć niewinną dziewczynę?

\- Nie przejmuj się tym co zrobił Edward, od początku wiedziałem, że to dupek – stwierdził Luke, kiedy jechaliśmy jego samochodem do szkoły. W sumie cieszyłam się, że jako jedyny z Cullenów miał jakieś „pospolite" auto. Toyota Yaris, chyba nie jest źle? W porównaniu do tych wszystkich porsche, mercedesów i innych w garażu. – To naprawdę nie twoja wina, zrobiłaś co trzeba

To akurat ja wiem. Ale znowu należy się wam wyjaśnienie. Po tej pamiętnej rozmowie przez telefon, Edward spakował się i wyjechał twierdząc, że czas pozwiedzać świat. Emmett zdradził mi nieoficjalną wersję, że podobno miał dość tej rodziny. Ale tej części nie dopuściliśmy do uszu Esme. Załamałaby się biedaczka bardziej niż teraz, a tego nikt by nie chciał. I musze przyznać Devonnie racje, nie wiem po raz który, ale to chyba nieważne. Trzeba było skończyć to wcześniej, ale nie. Ja zwlekałam z tym tak długo jak się dało. I masz babo placek.

\- Nie przejmuję się nim – odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. Po co miałam zaśmiecać sobie nim głowę skoro wolałam myśleć o moich przyjaciołach z Oxfordu. Na pewno nie przyjadą na imprezę, pewnie nikt nawet ich nie zaprosił. Ale czemu tu się dziwić? Wilkołaki i to tak radykalne jak oni nie byli by tu mile widziani. A zresztą pewnie by nie przyjechali. Nawet jeśli, to tylko po to by pozabijać Cullenów. Ich zdaniem takie istoty jak wampiry nie powinny istnieć.

\- Cały czas jesteś zamyślona – zauważył skręcając na szkolny parking, gdzie jak zwykle panował rozgardiasz, jak na niejednym targu w godzinach szczytu. Zaśmiałam się do mojego porównania.

\- A ty upierdliwy – odgryzłam się i wysiadłam z auta. Luke zrobił to samo i natychmiast poczułam wszystkie oczy na sobie. No tak, przecież nikt nie wie, że Luke to jeden z Cullenów. Natomiast moje rozstanie z Edwardem rozniosło się po całej szkole (zadawaj się z Brittany, a będą o tobie mówić), więc chyba sobie wymyślili, że ja i ten brąz włosy kretyn jesteśmy razem. Nic z tego kochani, Deva na niego leci. – Zaraz się zacznie

\- Co się zacznie? – zapytał głupio. Gdy tak się zachowywał, naprawdę mi przypominał Emmetta czy Jesse'a. Trzech debili? Za jakie grzechy!

Wypuściłam ze świstem powietrze i zostawiając go na środku parkingu, ruszyłam do szkoły. Myśleć też trzeba się nauczyć.

[The Veronicas – Secret]

 _\- Jesteś okropna! – zaśmiała się Natalie._ Zawsze uwielbiałam te nasze weekendy, kiedy jedna nocowała u drugiej. Co prawda zawsze było w domu, niezależnie u której byłyśmy, coś takiego jak starszy brat. Straszne stworzenie. A że byłyśmy wtedy u Nat, straszy bart zwał się Jason i był nieziemsko przystojny. Znaczy był przystojny dla mnie jak miałam piętnaście lat, gdyż wtedy to się działo.

Zamknęłam oczy i całkowicie oddałam się wspomnieniom z grudnia sprzed dwóch lat.

 _Popcorn i pierze z poduszek walały się wszędzie. Tak zawsze było, gdy nocowałam u Nat. Gdy ona nocowała u mnie nie było takiej opcji, mama była straszną pedantką. Zostało jej to po ojcu. Dziwne jak jeden człowiek może zmienić przyzwyczajenia drugiego._

 _\- Nie prawda – zachichotałam. – To wina Jasona, że jest taki…_

 _\- Jak powiesz, że seksowny to zwrócę cały popcorn – odparła siląc się na poważny ton, ale niezbyt jej to wyszło. Groźby w stosunku do mnie niezbyt jej wychodziły, tak było zawsze._

 _\- No to pociągający – dokończyłam mój wywód nieco inaczej niż planowałam na początku. Natalie udała, że zbiera jej się na wymioty. – Natalie, ja nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi!_

 _\- To obrzydliwe – stwierdziła rzucając miskę z popcornem w kąt pokoju. – Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka i mój brat. Odkąd jesteście razem, czyli tydzień, jesteście nieznośni_

 _Zachichotałam. Tak, ja i Jason byliśmy parą od przeszło tygodnia. Zapobiegaczką i wilkołak, ciekawe połączenie. Ale nie, to nie mogło być wpojenie. To by było dziwne._

 _\- Wcale nie – skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i udałam naburmuszoną, jednak po chwili wybuchłam śmiechem. Nie potrafiłam się na nią gniewać._

 _Tak, to były czasy beztroski, ale zmieniły się pewnego grudniowego popołudnia._

[The Veronicas – Heavily broken]

 _Pierwsza kłótnia z Jasonem, pierwsza tak poważna kłótnia odkąd jesteśmy parą. O co poszło? O moje powołanie, o to, że jestem zapobiegaczką. Uważał, że powinnam dać sobie z tym spokój, bo każde z nieludzkich stworzeń jest niebezpieczne, a on nie chce mnie stracić. Mówił jakby się we mnie naprawdę wpoił, ale to nie było możliwe. Nic dziwnego, że nie wytrzymałam. Wykrzyczałam mu w twarz, że go nienawidzę, że jest podłym egoistą, który chce mnie mieć tylko dla siebie. Oczywiście nie myślałam tak, ale mnie poniosło._

 _Tej nocy nie wróciłam do domu, musiałam od wszystkiego odpocząć, przemyśleć to wszystko. Moim ulubionym miejscem był las położony niedaleko Oxfordu. To tam zwykle biegłam by wszystko przemyśleć. Tym razem nie było inaczej._

 _Usiadłam pod moją ulubioną wierzbą płaczącą i zamknęłam oczy. Pozwoliłam łzom płynąć. Nic nie układało się tak jak powinno. Jaka byłam głupia i jak bardzo się myliłam. Wtedy układało się wszystko. Ale skąd mogłam wiedzieć jak beznadziejna będzie moja przyszłość? Mogłam żyć teraźniejszością, ale jak głupia wolałam rozpamiętywać tę kłótnię. Jakby to była jakaś wielka sprawa._

 _Automatycznie otworzyłam oczy, gdy usłyszałam ciche kroki. Człowiek nie byłby w stanie ich usłyszeć. I ten charakterystyczny słodki zapach, zapach wampira. Z zawrotną szybkością podniosłam się z ziemi i stanęłam naprzeciwko potencjalnego przeciwnika._

 _Wyglądał na nie więcej niż siedemnaście lat, skórę miał prawie białą. We włosach, koloru blond i lekko kręconych, miał parę liści i gałązek. I ten słodki zapach. Jednak było coś, co mnie zmyliło. Jego oczy nie były czerwone, jak wszystkich wampirów jakie dotychczas spotkałam, były koloru płynnego złota. Nie mogłam się nie zdziwić, co widocznie było wymalowane na mojej twarzy, bo nieznajomy odezwał się:_

 _\- Nie jesteś wilkołakiem_

 _Prychnęłam. Skąd u mnie się wzięła taka odwaga?_

 _\- Nie, nie jestem. Jesteś wampirem, prawda? – zapytałam głupio. No, ale zmylić mnie mogły te oczy. Prawdę mówiąc naprawdę śliczne oczy._

 _\- Tak. Nie boisz się? – zapytał. Faktycznie, nie bałam się. Ale cholera, jego myśli były dla mnie zagadką! Wampir z darem, czemu nigdy nie trafi mi się bez daru? Tak jest przecież łatwiej._

 _\- A czego mam się bać? – zapytałam odważnie. – Skoro jesteś wampirem, to czemu nie masz czerwonych oczu? – dodałam, gdyż naprawdę mnie to ciekawiło. Destiny, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, nie wiesz o tym?_

 _\- Bo nie żywię się krwią ludzi, tylko zwierząt – wyjaśnił, a ja znowu zrobiłam głupią minę. Zapobiegaczko, wyszłaś na idiotkę! Tylu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiesz. – A jeśli mowa o ludziach, to nie jesteś do końca człowiekiem, prawda? Pół-wilk?_

 _\- Nie – zmrużyłam groźnie oczy. Wiem, też nie lubię śmierdzieć wilkołakiem. – Jestem zapobiegaczką_

 _\- Zapobiegaczką? Czyli jednak istnieją – powiedział. – Jasper Hale – uśmiechnął się do mnie._

 _\- Destiny Hansle – odpowiedziałam tym samym._

\- Gotowa? – zapytał Luke. Staliśmy pod domem Cullenów. Tak, czas na siedemnastkę!


	17. Chapter 16

[Adrienne Bailon – Big spender]

Luke zawiązał mi oczy. Pewnie Alice mu kazała, bo sam nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Jednak ma się tą zdolność rozumienia ludzi. Znaczy wampirów.

\- Niespodzianka! – usłyszałam głośny okrzyk i po chwili ściągnięto mi opaskę z oczu. Salon Cullenów udekorowany był najrozmaitszymi balonami i serpentynami. Było tam tak gęsto, że ledwo dało się przejść. A w środku tego „bałaganu" stali wszyscy Cullenowie, Devonna, Jesse, moja mama i James. Mike chyba odmówił przyjazdu do domu wampirów. Wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło.

\- Jezu! – zawołałam z łzami w oczach. – Spodziewałam się przyjęcia, ale nie takiego!

\- Mówiłem? – usłyszałam szept Jaspera skierowany do Aly, ale ta widocznie się tym nie przejęła. Bo nie było opcji, że tego nie usłyszała.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim! – uśmiechnęłam się. – A tobie Alice najbardziej – przytuliłam chochliczkę. Jej oczy stały się niesamowicie suche; płakała po wampirzemu.

\- Ja tez pomagałam! – oburzyła się Devonna, na co wszyscy zaśmiali się.

\- No, jasne – i ją również przytuliłam. Tak, dla świętego spokoju, bo znając ją to zaraz zaczęłaby się tutaj wymądrzać. – A gdzie prezenty? – zapytałam z głupią miną. Znowu przez salon potoczyła się salwa śmiechu.

Możecie mówić, że w sprawie prezentów zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. Nie będę się kłócić. To jest akurat prawda. Taka już jestem, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Znaczy tak myślę.

Pierwsza swój pakunek podała mi mama, znaczy mama z Jamesem. Chociaż wątpię by on to zrobił z dobroci serca. Po prostu mu kazano. Pudełko nie było wielkie, ale za to schludnie opakowane. Mama i jej pedantyzm. Ale nie będę narzekać.

\- Śliczne są – powiedziałam na widok wspaniałych, brylantowych kolczyków. To na pewno wybierała mama. Uważa, że to właśnie małe, ale trafione dodatki pozwalają kobiecie błyszczeć. – Oj, dziękuję wam – powiedziałam przytulając ich.

\- Teraz ja, ja! – zaśmiała się Alice i bezceremonialnie wepchnęła się przed Devę, która razem z Jesse'em chciała mi teraz dać prezent.

\- I tak nasz go pobije – usłyszałam jak mówi.

Od Aly dostałam śliczną fioletową sukienkę. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałam się całej szafy, a tu tylko to. Znaczy jestem pozytywnie zaskoczona, bo co bym zrobiła z całą szafą?

\- Będzie pasować do tych kolczyków – powiedziała wskazując na prezent od mamy. I miała rację. Kreacja była wprost stworzona do takiego dodatku. – Rose, dawaj swój

Czyli teraz czas na prezent od blond piękności. Pudełeczko od niej też nie było wielkie, ale dość ciężkie. Już się bałam go otworzyć.

\- To nie gryzie – uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a Emmet wybuchł śmiechem. Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie. Przynajmniej przestał się śmiać.

Otworzyłam pudełko i zobaczyłam śliczny zegarek od Chanel. Był czarny, wysadzany brylancikami. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby miał błyszczeć w słońcu.

\- Dziękuje Rosie – przytuliłam ją.

Teraz podeszli Carlisle i Esme. Devonna już nie wyrywała się do dania mi prezentu, co nieco zbiło mnie z tropu. Przed chwilą jeszcze się tak podniecała.

\- Wiemy, że to niezbyt mądre dawać ci taki prezent skoro przebywasz z wampirami – zauważył Carlisle, a ja zamarłam po raz koleny. Co do cholery? – Ale Esme uważa, że powinien ci się spodobać

Podał mi niewielki, wiklinowy koszyk. Niepewnie go wzięłam.

\- A to już gryzie – zauważył Emm i zaśmiał się z własnego żartu. Spojrzałam niepewnie na koszyk. Przecież Esme nie dałaby mi niczego niebezpiecznego, prawda?

Uniosłam wieko koszyka i moim oczom ukazał się najsłodszy pies jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. Miał czarne futerko i bardziej przypominał owłosioną szczotkę do podłogi niż psa.

\- Dziękuję wam – przytuliłam ich oboje. – A jak się wabi?

\- To już pozostawiamy tobie – uśmiechnęła się ciepło Esme. – To suczka

\- Może… – zastanowiłam się. Psina spojrzała na mnie swoimi złotymi oczami. No jasne! – Będzie się nazywać Goldie

\- Ale oryginalnie – skomentował Jesse. Alice strzeliła go w łeb.

Teraz podeszli Devonna i Jesse. Już widząc jak blondyna podskakuje w środku, zaczęłam się bać.

\- Masz – Jesse podał mi pudełko średniej wielkości opakowane w fioletowy papier.

\- Debil – syknęła Deva i zwróciła się do mnie: – Powinno ci się podobać, mama zaakceptowała, więc nie będzie wyrzutów

Czyli nie mam się co bać. Skoro mama zaakceptowała nie jest to nic niebezpiecznego. Ale z drugiej strony znam i Devę, i Jesse'a. Ale trzeba otworzyć.

\- BlackBerry?! – krzyknęłam zdziwiona patrząc na mój wymarzony telefon, który znajdował się w pudełku. Przecież musieli oszczędzać trochę na niego. – Jezu, skąd wiedzieliście jaki telefon chce?

\- Może stąd, że codziennie biadoliłaś, że chcesz BlackBerry? – podsunęła Rosalie, ale gdy tylko spojrzałam w jej stronę, natychmiast umilkła.

\- To teraz my – wyszczerzył się Emmett podchodząc do mnie z Jasperem. I w tym momencie zaczęłam się naprawdę bać. Oni są zdolni do wszystkiego, do naprawdę wszystkiego. Mogliby mi nawet kupić cały las, jeśli tylko mogliby tam polować. Więc widzicie skąd się biorą moje obawy. – Nie martw się, to nic strasznego

\- Co prawda, przez twoją mamę to nie przeszło – dodał Jasper rzucając w jej stronę ukradkowe spojrzenie. I ja to zrobiłam. Stała z zaciśniętymi ustami. Taką minę ma mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Nawet jej nie powiedzieliście, prawda? – zapytałam. Natychmiast się zmieszali. – Wiedziałam

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Destiny – powiedzieli równo i podali mi malutką paczuszkę. I o to tyle krzyku? Przecież w takim drobiazgu nie może się kryć nic strasznego. Tak myślałam dopóki nie otworzyłam.

\- Kluczyki? – pomachałam zdziwiona owym przedmiotem. I po chwili do mnie dotarło, że to są klucze do samochodu. I sądząc po nich, nie do byle jakiego. – To nie jest to co myślę, prawda?

\- Eeee… – zaczął inteligentnie Emmett i spojrzał znacząco na Jaspera. Tak, sam sobie z brudną robotą nie potrafi poradzić. Najlepiej zwalić na innych, prawda?

\- Lepiej jak sama zobaczysz – zaproponował Jazz, wskazując głową na drzwi od tarasu. Wstrzymując oddech wyszłam na zewnątrz. Bałam się tego, co tam zastanę.

Szczęka mi opadła na widok samochodu, który stał przed domem. Lexus RX, kolor czarny. Normalnie cudo. Mój pisk zachwytu słychać było chyba aż w Oxfordzie. Z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach wpadłam spowrotem do domu i rzuciłam się chłopakom na szyję.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! – wykrzyczałam szczęśliwa.

\- Ej, mała, bo się zatniesz – zauważył Jasper, a ja w miarę się uspokoiłam. W miarę, to znaczy przestałam ich „dusić". – Mam rozumieć, że prezent się podoba?

\- Podoba? – zapytałam głupio. – Jasper, jest cudny! Jezu, ile on was musiał kosztować – to głupie, ale właśnie teraz zdałam sobie z tego sprawę.

\- E, tam – Emmett machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Należysz do rodziny, należy ci się jakieś super auto. A z tego co mówił Jasper, zawsze takiego chciałaś

Spojrzałam zdziwiona na blondyna, który jakby się zmieszał. Pamiętał, to co wspomniałam mu mimochodem dwa lata temu na temat mojego wymarzonego samochodu?

\- Pamiętałeś? – zapytałam zdziwiona. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wampiry mają całkiem niezłą pamięć – odpowiedział na co się uśmiechnęłam. Co fakt, to fakt.

\- Ja się chyba zabiję! – dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że reszta wróciła z oględzin mojego nowego samochodu, a mina Jesse'a przypomina minę męczennika. – Ona. Ma. Taki. Samochód. – wydusił z siebie i opadł na kanapę. Nie mogłam się nie zaśmiać. Ale następna do domu weszła moja matka i już nie było mi tak do śmiechu. Wiedziałam jaki ma pogląd do niektórych spraw, szczególnie do TAKICH prezentów.

\- No, cóż – zaczęła, a ja patrzyłam na nią wyczekująco. – Ładny jest – uśmiechnęła się, a ja odetchnęłam w duchu. Czyli jednak mi go nie zarekwiruje. To chyba najlepsze urodziny, jakie mogły być.

[Ke$ha – Get in line]

Było już około siódmej, a ja powoli umierałam z nudów. Mama, James, Carlisle i Esme wybrali się na spacer, a ja siedziałam w salonie z resztą i patrzyłam jak próbują upić się czystą i innymi trunkami. Że też alkohol dla wampirów jest do użytku. Oczywiście nie mogą się nim upić tak jak ludzie. Teoretycznie w ogóle się nie mogą nim upić.

Patrzyłam więc jak Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jesse i Devonna wykłócają się o następną kolejkę. Znaczy co wypić. Alice poszła z Goldie na spacer, a raczej poszła nauczyć ją załatwiać potrzeby. Wiem, to powinno być moje zajęcie, ale skoro ona tak się do tego paliła, to czemu mam jej tego bronić?

\- Możemy pogadać? – zapytał Luke, kiedy wychodziłam z kuchni z sokiem pomarańczowym w szklance. Jakoś nie paliło mi się do picia Bóg-wie-czego z nimi.

\- Jasne – odparłam lekko zdziwiona, ale wszyłam z nim z domu. Pewnie nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś nas podsłucha. Oparłam się o mojego Lexusa i czekałam, aż zacznie.

\- Co jest między tobą, a Jasperem? – zapytał, a ja zakrztusiłam się sokiem.

\- Nic, przyjaźnimy się – odparłam zgodnie z prawdą. Jednak to wcale go nie zadowoliło.

\- Jesteś egoistką – stwierdził. Zamrugałam oczami. Ja egoistką?

\- Co? – wypaliłam.

\- Ciągnie was do siebie, ale ty masz to gdzieś. On cię kocha Destiny, zróbże coś z tym! – zawołał, ale natychmiast ucichł i rozejrzał się wokoło. No tak, lepiej żeby nigdy nie słyszał. – Ja wiem, że ty też go kochasz, myślisz, że tego nie widać?

\- Tak? – zapytałam wściekle mrużąc oczy. Miałam już dość słuchania ich wszystkich, każdy mi mówił jak mam postąpić, a jego własne życie uczuciowe było beznadziejne. Chyba w tym momencie czara się przelała. – A może zamiast mnie pouczać, popatrzyłbyś wokół siebie i zobaczył co z Devonną!

\- Co ma być z Devonną? – zapytał głupio. Już rozumiecie o co mi chodzi?

\- Ona cię kocha, matole! – wykrzyknęłam. Rzuciłam szklankę na ziemię; natychmiast pękła, ale nie przejęłam się tym. – Zadzwoń jak sam coś zrobisz!

I wsiadając szybko do samochodu, odpaliłam go i ruszyłam zanim ktokolwiek mnie zatrzymał. Do Oxfordu…


	18. Chapter 17

[Miley Cyrus – Mixed up]

Żałowałam, naprawdę żałowałam. Ale nie tego, że złapałam kluczyki i ruszyłam do Oxfordu. Żałowałam, że zostawiłam ich tak bez słowa, że po prostu wyjechałam.

To miała być naprawdę niezapomniana chwila, niezapomniana impreza. Zepsułam to wszystko. Ale tęskniłam, tęskniłam za spokojem. Tęskniłam za tym czego nie mogłam mieć, a co tak brutalnie wytknął mi Luke. Powinnam go przeprosić, a nie wyskakiwać z tekstem o Devie. Przecież ma rację. Kocham Jaspera, cholera, kocham! Ale nic z tym nie robię!

Chyba zagubiłam się w tym wszystkim już na dobre.

 _How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like im upside down  
And i dont wanna be here_

Nie chciałam być już w Forks, chciałam wrócić do Oxfordu i tam na spokojnie to wszystko przemyśleć. I wróciłam. Tablica z napisem „Welcome In Oxford" została minięta przeze mnie już pięć minut temu. Jeszcze chwila, a znajdę się na Chopin's Street i pójdę do Natalie. Pójdę, przytulę się i wypłaczę, jak za dawnych czasów. Przecież nic się nie zmieniło.

 _I go right, shoulda gone left  
And i say things i should of not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I dont wanna be here_

Taa, nie zmieniło się. Jestem pół-wampirem! Czy aby na pewno nic się nie zmieniło?

Zaśmiałam się z mojego podejścia do sprawy. Przecież zmieniło się wszystko, tylko ty chcesz, aby to pozostało niezmienione, dlatego udajesz, że tak jest. To chyba jakaś kiepska komedia, której jestem głowną bohaterką. Ale ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że życie jest filmem do którego samemu się pisze scenariusz. Tylko ja ten scenariusz spaprałam.

 _Everything i do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All i had to be was me  
Not mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Somewhere that i dont know  
Oh im hoping that im dreaming  
Cus im sick of this feeling  
Im mixed up  
Somebody help me_

Tak, ktoś mi pomoże! I dlatego jestem w Oxfordzie!

[Jordyn Taylor – Accessory]

Zaparkowałam na podjeździe Chopin's Street 12. Dom Blake'ów, coś z czym tęskniłam przez te cztery miesiące, coś czego mi brakowało.

Podeszłam do drzwi i zadzwoniłam dzwonkiem. Miałam nadzieję, że otworzy Natalie. Z Jasonem moje stosunki znacznie się pogorszyły odkąd zerwałam z nim. Dlatego unikałam tego kontaktu najlepiej jak mogłam.

Moje życzenie się spełniło. Patrzyłam na moją przyjaciółkę, Natalie Blake, która przez te miesiące niewiele się zmieniła. Tak się cieszyłam z możliwości zobaczenia jej.

\- Destiny? – zapytała zdziwiona, ale natychmiast rzuciła mi się na szyję. Po raz pierwszy odkąd stała się wilkołakiem nie miażdżyła mnie. – Śmierdzisz – stwierdziła odsuwając się ode mnie i marszcząc nos. Zachichotałam. Muszę utrzymywać ich w niewiedzy tak długo, aż się da.

\- Zboczenie zawodowe – stwierdziłam przekraczając próg domu. Nareszcie na starych śmieciach.

[The Veronicas – Speechless]

Nie pytali mnie o nic, a ja byłam im wdzięczna. Nie chciałam o tym mówić, to zbyt świeża rana. Wyjaśniłam im tylko, że jestem tu legalnie, bo Alice na pewno już wiedziała, gdzie jestem i poinformowała wszystkich. Dodałam też, że po prostu stęskniłam się za moim rodzinnym miastem. Musieli mi uwierzyć, bo nie zadawali już żadnych pytań.

Całą noc nie mogłam spać. Wiem, naważyłam sobie piwa to teraz muszę je wypić. Kto wymyśla takie powiedzenia? Ale to niestety prawda. Przerzucałam w rękach moje BlackBerry i czytałam smsy, które przyszły. Było ich około dziesięciu.

Od: Alice

Jak tam w Oxfordzie? Wiesz, że przede mną nie da się nic ukryć. Powiedziałam wszystkim, gdzie jesteś. Nie są tak bardzo źli.

Jasne, są wściekli. Przecież wyjechałam nic im nie mówiąc i to na dodatek nowym samochodem. Który jakby nie było jest mój, ale wytłumaczcie to mojej mamie. Poza tym tutaj są wilkołaki. Jeszcze nie wiedzą kim jestem, ale gdy to odkryją to naprawdę będę miała kłopoty. I to nie byle jakie kłopoty. Ale na razie niezbyt się tym przejmowałam.

Od: Luke

Wiesz, że nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

Od: Jasper

Dezzy, czemu Oxford? Cholera, mała! Tam są wilkołaki! Wracaj i tu już!

Od: Devonna

Odezwij się do kogoś. Proponuję do Jaspera, bo już mi działa na nerwy. Bez przerwy chodzi w kółko i już trzy razy wywaliłam go przez okno tarasowe.

Od: Emmett

No dałaś czadu, po tobie to się tego nie spodziewałem. Ale jakby co, to dzwoń.

Od: Jasper

Tiny, odezwij się! Nie wiesz co ja tutaj przechodzę

Od: Jasper

DESTINY?!

[Demi Lovato – That's how you know]

Następnego dnia, gdy zeszłam na dół, Natalie i Jason siedzieli już w kuchni i jedli śniadanie. Na mój widok obydwoje uśmiechnęli się pokrzepiająco. Odpowiedziałam bladym i wymuszonym uśmiechem. Cholera, ja go kocham! Nie mogę wytrzymać nawet jednego dnia, kiedy go przy mnie nie ma. Oczywiście chodzi o Jazza, jakby ktoś nie wiedział.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała brunetka.

\- Bywało lepiej – mruknęłam siadając przy stole i biorąc sobie jednego tosta. Poczułam na sobie wzrok Jasona.

\- Mamy dzisiaj spotkanie z watahą na mieście – powiedział nadal przyglądając mi się. Poczułam się strasznie dziwnie skrępowana. To mi się nie podobało. – Mamy nowego członka, myślę że chciałabyś go poznać. Poza tym Clark się wpoił

\- Naprawdę? – zainteresowałam się. Clark najdłuższej, oprócz Jesse'a, nie mógł sobie znaleźć żadnej dziewczyny. Ciekawiło mnie co to za jedna. – Z chęcią z wami pójdę. Stęskniłam się za nimi wszystkimi.

\- My też – Natalie mnie przytuliła, ale prawie natychmiast odskoczyła marszcząc nos. – Kiedy wywietrzejesz?

Nigdy, odpowiedziałam jej w myślach. Wzruszyłam ramionami, pachnę jak pachnę, nic na to nie poradzę.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał Jason. – Musimy jechać autobusem, oddałem samochód do naprawy

\- Możemy jechać moim – zaproponowałam luźno. Nie mam zamiaru wolno się wlec autobusem, który będzie strasznie zatłoczony. Po to mam auto, aby z niego korzystać.

\- Eeee… jasne – odpowiedzieli niepewnie. Czy wszyscy będą mi już zawsze wypominać, że zdałam dopiero za piątym razem? Wcale nie jestem takim złym kierowcą. A już na pewno nie odkąd jestem pół-wampirem.

Wyszliśmy z domu. Na szczęście niebo było zachmurzane, chociaż nie wiem czy w tym wypadku jestem jak wampir. To znaczy czy się świecę.

\- Które to twoje? – zapytała Nat rozglądając się dookoła. Nie ma to jak przyjaciółka wierząca w ciebie poprzez szukanie samochodu po kilku stłuczkach. Wyjęłam z kieszeni kluczyki i otworzyłam drzwiczki Lexusa. Szczęki powędrowały im w dół.

\- Wsiadacie czy nie? – zaśmiałam się do nich.


	19. Chapter 18

[The Veronicas – Heavily Broken]

Usiadłam za kierownicą Lexusa i poprawiłam włosy. Kątem oka patrzyłam na Nat i Jasona, którzy nie wydawali się niezbyt przekonani do jazdy ze mną. Ale przecież odkąd jestem wampirem moja jazda stała się jeszcze lepsza. Znaczy może jeździłam szybciej i nie musiałam aż tak bardzo uważać na drodze, ale chyba ich awersja do jazdy ze mną pozostała.

\- Tchórzycie? – zapytałam odsuwając szybę.

\- Chyba żartujesz – zakpił Jason i wpakował się na przednie siedzenie. Natalie nie pozostało nic innego jak wsiąść do tyłu. – Skąd masz takie cacko? Chciałem takie na osiemnastkę, ale nie wypaliło. Starzy stwierdzili, że za drogie.

\- Dostałam na urodziny – wyjaśniłam ruszając. BlackBerry położyłam na stojaku na telefon przymocowanym do przedniej szyby. Wczoraj nawet nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. Miałam na głowie inne sprawy.

\- I przeszło to przez twoją mamę? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Oni również wiedzieli jak moja mama jest nastawiona do takich rzeczy. Ale w tej kwestii postanowiłam powiedzieć prawdę. Przecież nie było to nic co mogło wydać moją małą tajemnicę.

\- Teoretycznie nic nie wiedziała – mruknęłam. Nie patrzyłam z jaką prędkością jadę, a powinnam. Zwróciło to bowiem uwagę Natalie, która i tak patrzyła jak jadę. Czy ona nie może mi choć trochę zaufać?

\- Jason, ile ona ma na tym liczniku? – chłopak przysunął się, a mnie w nos ukuł ostry zapach wilkołaka. Udałam, że kaszlę byleby tylko zamaskować odruch wymiotny. Do zapachu Jesse'a byłam przyzwyczajona w końcu przebywałam z nim prawie cały dzień. Jasona tak dawno nie widziałam, a poza tym gdy go ostatnim razem wiedziałam, nie byłam jeszcze wampirem.

\- 250 km/h – powiedział. – Czyś ty zwariowała Destiny?

\- Nie lubię się wlec – stwierdziłam ignorując jego spojrzenie. Nie wróżyło nic dobrego. – Poza tym nie Destiny. To brzmi zbyt oficjalnie. Nawet matka tak do mnie nie mówi

\- Ona tak nigdy do ciebie nie mówiła – zauważyła Nat. – Dla niej zawsze byłaś jej „córeczką"

\- Wielkie dzięki Nat. Wyjechałam z Madleru, aby odpocząć – wyjaśniłam. – Nie musisz mi przypominać o mojej matce. Już dostało mi się za samochód

\- Ale to podobno prezent – mruknął Jason. Już chyba wiem czemu on i Jesse byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dwa debile z nich.

\- No, tak – westchnęłam, a natychmiast przypomniał mi się Jasper. Mimowolnie oczy mi zwilgotniały. – Nie gadajmy o tym, okey?

Zanim którekolwiek zdążyło odpowiedzieć, mój telefon zaczął wibrować. No, tak zapomniałam, że nastawiłam na „tylko wibracje". Zerknęłam na wyświetlacz; Jesse. Przecież wie gdzie jestem, czego on jeszcze może chcieć.

\- Nie odbierzesz? – spytali, kiedy zignorowałam go.

\- To tylko Jesse, nie umrze jak nie odbiorę – stwierdziłam i zatrzymałam się przed małym placem na którym zwykle spotykała się nasza paczka. Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło.

\- Czemu z tobą nie przyjechał?

Jak by im to wyjaśnić. Kiedy ostatnim razem go widziałam był nieźle pijany, ale nie skompromituję go. Znaczy jeszcze nie.

\- Bo mi działa na nerwy – mruknęłam na co parsknęli śmiechem. Takie wytłumaczenie było im na rękę.

[Marie Digby – Breathing underwater]

\- Co tak jedzie? – wydarł się Clark, kiedy podeszliśmy do nich. Znaczy rozpoznał tylko Natalie i Jasona, bo ja założyłam na głowę kaptur. Poza tym nieco się zmieniłam.

\- No, wiesz – oburzyłam się ściągając kaptur. – Tak witasz swoją przyjaciółkę?

\- Destiny! – już po chwili byłam gnieciona w jego wilczym uścisku. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo mój zapach zrobił swoje. – To ty tak jedziesz!

\- Zboczenie zawodowe – znowu wywinęłam się. Jak na razie szło mi bardzo dobrze, nic nie podejrzewali. Przywitałam się również z Adamem i Joshem. Została tylko jakaś czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Domyśliłam się, że pewnie jest nowa w sforze. Pachniała jak wilkołak. Może raczej powinnam powiedzieć, że śmierdziała?

\- Jestem Kate – przywitała się z uśmiechem. Odpowiedziała tym samym. – Nareszcie poznałam tę sławną Destiny. Słyszałam o tobie dużo dobrego

Cóż, kiedyś na pewno było to dużo dobrego. Teraz bym już nie była tego tak pewna.

\- Nowa, zgadza się? – zapytałam uprzejmie. Trzeba zachowywać pozory.

\- Tak, dopiero miesiąc – wyjaśniła. – Ale nie jest źle, lepiej niż myślałam

Zanim cokolwiek zdążyłam odpowiedzieć zza chmur wyłoniło się słońce. Spanikowałam. Słońce nigdy nie świeciło w Forks odkąd stałam się wampirem, nie miałam pojęcia czy i w tej kwestii jestem taka jak wampir.

Musiałam szybko założyć kaptur i schować ręce do rękawów, bo moja skóra zaczęła się iskrzyć jakby była posypana brokatem. Cholera, cholera, cholera.

W tym momencie zaczął dzwonić mój telefon. Spanikowana szybko odebrałam.

\- Ja się świecę! – pisnęłam.

\- Przecież widzę – odpowiedział mi głos Luke'a i momentalnie zamarłam. Skąd on może wiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje? Jak on może widzieć?

\- Niby jak? – nadal piszczałam jak jakaś mysz.

\- Spójrz w lewo, pod kamienicą – obróciłam się w tamtym kierunku. Istotnie, w cieniu rzucanym przez kamienicę stał Luke. Kiedy zobaczył, że na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się. Dezzy, krótka piłka. Lecisz do niego czy nie?

\- Co teraz? – zapytałam głupio.

\- Pomyśl, aby słońce zaszło – powiedział, a ja zrobiłam głupią minę. Czy on mówi jakimś szyfrem, którego nie znam?

\- Co? – palnęłam

\- Po prostu to zrób! – warknął. Okey, spokojnie. Chcę, aby zaszło słońce. I w tym samym momencie przysłoniły je chmury.

\- Co? Jak? – czyżbym miała zdolność panowania nad pogodą? Byłoby super!

\- Domyślałem się już od jakiegoś czasu – wyjaśnił. – Uważaj na siebie, jakby co obserwuję cię

\- Dzięki, Luke – chciałam się do niego uśmiechnąć, ale już zniknął.

\- Nie dziękuj. Zadzwoń do Jaspera zanim uschnie z tęsknoty – i rozłączył się.

Dzwonić czy nie? Dzwonić czy nie? Cholera, Szekspir miał ułatwione zadanie. Przy moim „dzwonić czy nie" jego „być czy nie być" wydaje się mistrzostwem świata. Ale skoro Luke mówił, że mam zadzwonić… Ale ja się boję jego reakcji, Jaspera, nie Luke'a. Jednak kiedy zobaczyłam jakie miny ma sfora, zdecydowałam, że lepiej będzie zadzwonić teraz.

Szybko odszukałam jego numer i nacisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę. Nerwowo zaczęłam chodzić tam i spowrotem. Robiłam wszystko byleby nie spojrzeć na sforę. Chyba się zorientowali, że coś jest nie tak.

 _Abonent jest poza zasięgiem._ Cholera. Madler to niby zadupie, ale nie aż takie aby tam zasięgu nie było, na litość boską. Chyba, że jest na polowaniu, co wydaje się bardzo prawdopodobne. Tylko czemu akurat teraz?! Czemu akurat teraz, gdy nabrałam już wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by z nim spokojnie porozmawiać. Los zawsze musi być przeciwko mnie, prawda?

Rozłączyłam się z westchnieniem. Jak ktoś w życiu ma pecha, to ma pecha na wieczność.

\- Chyba musisz nam coś wyjaśnić – warknął Jason. Czyli się zorientowali.

Luke, gdzie do cholery jesteś jak cię potrzeba?! Podobno mnie obserwujesz!


	20. Chapter 19

[Kelly Clarkson – Never again]

Sala gimnastyczna starej i opuszczonej szkoły East Oxford High nigdy nie była dla mnie tak przerażająca, chociaż przebywałam tutaj wiele razy. Tylko, że zwykle przebywałam tutaj z własnej woli, a nie jako zdrajca. Zdrajca, tak właśnie mnie określili.

Siedziałam w kącie pomieszczenia związana specjalną taśmą do łapania wampirów. Nigdy nie zastanawiałam się skąd ją biorą i strasznie tego żałuję. Jak również i tego, że zabrali mi telefon, gdy tylko zadzwonił po raz pierwszy. Powiedzieli tylko, że dzwoniła Alice i że raczej z nią nie porozmawiam, kimkolwiek jest. A skoro dzwoniła Alice to znaczy, że miała wizję. Tylko czemu ostrzegła mnie już po fakcie? Pozostała mi jedynie nadzieja, że skoro nie odebrałam to zorientowała się, że już mnie „pojmali" i powiadomiła resztę. Może i nawet Luke'a, który jeszcze się tutaj nie zjawił. A miał mnie pilnować!

\- Od początku wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak – mruknęła Nat. Wszyscy siedzieli w ludzkich postaciach na parapetach po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Nie powiem, że czułam się bezpiecznie. Sześć wilkołaków na jednego pół-wampira. Taa, moje szanse były wręcz ogromne.

\- A ja myślałam, że jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi – szepnęłam. Wiedziałam, że to usłyszeli. Wilkołacze zmysły były podobnie wyostrzone jak wampirze. Taka uwaga jakby przeżyła: nie przyjaźnij się z wilkołakami!

\- Przyjaźniliśmy się z ludzką Destiny, nie wampirzą – warknął Clark. Świetnie, dodajmy, że wilkołaki są wściekłe. Jakie teraz mam szanse?

\- Nie jestem wampirem – warknęłam, niestety po wampirzemu. Tak, sama sobie grób kopiesz.

\- Nie, wcale – mruknęła z ironią Natalie. – Ale jakoś wszystko świadczy przeciwko tobie

\- Jestem pół-wampirem – wyjaśniłam, chociaż wiedziałam, że to i tak nic nie pomoże.

\- Zawsze byłaś inna – mruknął Jason.

\- A ty zawsze byłeś debilem – mruknęłam pod nosem. Ale nie spodziewałam się, że tak ostro zareaguje bo po chwili rzucił się na mnie wielki, szary wilk. Poczułam jak jego pazury rozrywają taśmę i staje się wolna. Przy okazji przejechał mi po rękach z których zaczęła lecieć krew. Ledwo zdążyłam wstać, a wilk rzucił się na mnie. Cóż, od czego ma się moce.

Pomyślałam o wietrze, a ten natychmiast przybył i odrzucił Jasona do tyłu.

\- Grasz nie czysto! – krzyknęła Kate. A to ją uważałam ze najbardziej ludzką.

Po chwili przede mną stanęły cztery kolejne wilki. Tylko Natalie spokojnie siedziała w tym samym miejscu i oglądała swoje paznokcie, jakby nudziła ją ta cała akcja.

\- Czemu mnie zawsze omija najlepsza zabawa? – usłyszałam znajomy głos od strony drzwi. Gdyby nie to, że byłam otoczona z chęcią rzuciłabym się na Luke'a. Najpierw go wyściskała za to, że jest, a potem skopała za to, że dopiero teraz. – Ty nie umiesz żyć bez kłopotów, prawda?

Nie zdążyłam zareagować, gdyż cztery z pięciu wilkołaków rzuciły się w jego stronę. Przede mną został tylko Jason. Pewnie wydał im taki rozkaz.

Nagle coś rzuciło się na mnie od tyłu. Natalie wykorzystała moment pojawienia się Luke'a, aby się przemienić i teraz rzuciła się na mnie. Poczułam jak jej pazury wbijają się w moją skórę, a krew gładko po niej spływa. Wiedziałam, że rany zagoją się za jakieś pięć minut, ale spojrzałam niepewnie w stronę wampira. Nie miałam pojęcia jak reaguje na krew. Zdawał się być jednak zajęty walką, bo nawet nie spojrzał w moją stronę.

Teraz tylko nie dać się zabić. Niby łatwe, nie?

[Black Eyed Peas – Meet me halfway]

Kiedy po raz piąty wylądowałam na podłodze przygnieciona przez któregoś z wilków, miałam stokrotnie dość. W sumie nie było tak źle, radziliśmy sobie nawet nieźle. Tylko nie wiedziałam jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam. Dlatego bardzo ucieszyłam się, kiedy poczułam, że ktoś zwala ze mnie ciężar.

Tak zaaferowana walką nie zauważyłam, że przybyło wsparcie. Oczywiście wsparcie dla nas. Była Alice, Jesse, już pod postacią wilka, Devonna, która nieźle wywijała drzwiami wyrwanymi z zawiasów, Emmett, którego przecież takie starcie nie mogło ominąć i Rosalie, która dzielnie walczyła teraz z Kate. Czyli kto zwalił ze mnie tego wilka?

\- Nic ci nie jest? – pytanie skierowane do mnie było wypowiedziane przez osobę, którą najbardziej kochałam.

\- Chyba nie – mruknęłam, ale w tym momencie poczułam ostry ból w plecach. Obejrzałam się do tyłu i omal nie zemdlałam. W plecy, tuż pod łopatkami miałam wbity drewniany pręt. Nawet nie wiedziałam skąd on się tu wziął, nie czułam żeby ktoś mnie nim atakował. Pewnie sama się musiałam na niego nabić, znając moje szczęście. Jasper również to zauważył i natychmiast wstrzymał oddech. Zapomniałam, że pewnie jestem cała w krwi. Cholera. – Dasz radę mi to wyjąć?

\- Postaram się – mruknął i już po chwili poczułam ogromny ból. Chciałam krzyczeć, do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Jednym słowem wpadłam w histerię. A potem ogarnął mną błogi spokój. Doskonale wiedziałam czyja to sprawka.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Pokiwałam twierdząco głową usilnie ignorując odgłosy walki, tak jakby to nas nie dotyczyło. – Strasznie krwawisz.

\- Zawołaj Jesse'a albo Devę – szepnęłam, chociaż wcale nie chciałam, aby odszedł ode mnie. Potrzebowałam go, mimo że strasznie się męczył. Pieprzona egoistka ze mnie.

\- Nie, dam radę – zapewnił biorąc mnie na ręce. Wtuliłam się w niego starając się ignorować zimno. Ważne, że był przy mnie. Tylko to się teraz liczyło. – Dezzy?

Moje powieki powoli zaczęły się zamykać, a jego głos dochodził jakby z oddali. Wiedziałam, że tak się to skończy. No, bo dlaczego nie miałabym stracić przytomności?


	21. Chapter 20

[Rihanna – Roussian Roulette]

Obudził mnie odgłos padającego deszczu. Uderzał on o dach samochodu tworząc smutną melodię. Dlaczego smutną?

Kiedy byłam mała i mój tata jeszcze żył, opowiadał mi, że niebo płacze gdy jest mu smutno. Wierzyłam w to, w końcu byłam tylko pięcioletnim dzieckiem. Dzieckiem zdolnym do uwierzenia we wszystko co mu się powiedziało. A tym bardziej wierzyłam tacie. Przecież ojciec nigdy nie okłamałby własnego dziecka.

Kiedy dorosłam, a rana po jego śmierci zaczęła się powolutku goić, przestałam w to wierzyć. Świat i moje powołanie sprawiło, że musiałam niezwykle szybko dorosnąć. To zabawne, że nagle teraz zmieniłam zdanie.

Pewnie gdyby nie domysły Luke'a nadal nie wiedziałabym nic o moim atucie. Zapytacie co ma jedno do drugiego? Zanim się obudziłam miałam sen w którym znowu widziałam mojego tatę. Sen o tym jak opowiadał mi historię o deszczu. Sen, którego treść była moim wspomnieniem z dzieciństwa. Dlatego w pierwszej chwili po ocknięciu się nie interesowało mnie gdzie jestem, z kim i dlaczego. Nie przeszkadzało mi, że leżałam na przednim siedzeniu mojego Lexusa z głową opartą o zimną szybę. Interesował mnie tylko ten sen, tata mówiący, że niebo płacze gdy jest smutne. Teraz zrozumiałam, że to była najzwyklejsza w świecie przenośnia, a zdanie powinno brzmieć: kiedy JA jestem smutna to niebo płacze. Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie. Skąd mój tata mógł wiedzieć kim będę, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że będę pół-wampirem? Nie zdążyłam jednak tego roztrząsnąć. Deszcz ustał, a ja usłyszałam ciche, aczkolwiek wyraźne postukiwanie czyichś palców o kierownicę.

\- Długo byłaś nieprzytomna – stwierdził, gdy na niego spojrzałam. Nie miała pojęcia co tutaj robi, ale liczyłam na jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Przecież gdy straciłam przytomność byłam z Jasperem, nie z nim.

\- Czego chcesz? – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby nie patrząc na niego. Szukałam ewentualnej drogi ucieczki, lecz na marne. Nic takiego nie zauważyłam. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru i ochoty z tobą rozmawiać

\- Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna za ratunek – warknął sucho nie spuszczając oczu z drogi. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że gdzieś jedziemy. Jakim prawem śmiał dotknąć mojego auta?!

\- Chyba za to, że zamierzasz mnie zabić – odpowiedziałam takim samym tonem. Za jaki ratunek, do cholery?

\- No, wiesz – zaczął tonem znawcy. – Byłaś cała we krwi, a ten twój wampirek… – zaśmiał się cicho, a ja momentalnie zamarłam. Co z Jazz'em? – W każdym razie już cię nie tknie – dokończył.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? – warknęłam próbując oswobodzić się z tej cholernej taśmy, którą byłam związana. Po raz kolejny. – Jason, do cholery, co ty odwalasz?!

\- Ja? – zaśmiał się kpiąco. To stanowczo nie był chłopak, którego znałam. On nigdy nie śmiał by się śmiechem typowym dla horrorów. Zrozumiałam, że to jest coś na wzór horroru. Kto normalny zostałby porwany przez psychicznego wilkołaka? Chyba tylko ja mam takie „szczęście".

\- Właściwe pytanie brzmi co ty odwalasz. A jeśli chodzi o tego blondasa, to już się nim zająłem – nawet na mnie nie spojrzał, za to ja patrzyłam na niego przerażona. Co to znaczy, że już się nim zajął? To nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze.

\- Ja? Co ja odwalam? – krzyknęłam z całej siły szarpiąc taśmę. Na nic się to zdało. – Co zrobiłeś Jazzowi?

\- Urocze zdrobnienie – zakpił. – Siedzi w bagażniku

\- Co. Ty. Odwalasz. – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Gdzie my jedziemy?

Nie udzielił mi odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań. Zatrzymał się dopiero na obrzeżach Oxfordu, niedaleko mojego ulubionego lasu. Wokół panowała ciemność, a jedyną rzeczą, która rzucała się w oczy, była wielka pomarańczowa kula. Pojęłam w jednej chwili. Ognisko.

\- Ty chyba nie chcesz… – wydusiłam z siebie przerażona. – Jason…

\- Wtedy kłamałem – stwierdził biorąc moją twarz w dłonie. Zrobiło mi się nieco niedobrze od tego wilkołaczego smrodu. Chciałam je strząsnąć, ale nie dałam rady. – Mówiłem, że nic do ciebie nie czuję. To nie prawda, kocham cię. I zrobię wszystko byś była ze mną, Destiny – i pocałował mnie. Starałam się wyrwać, ale niestety na marne. Wcale nie było przyjemnie, było okropnie.

Kiedy przestał, nadal trzymał moją twarz w swoich dłoniach. Pomyślałam, że może by wykorzystać okazję. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, ugryzłam go w rękę. Puścił mnie jakbym co najmniej parzyła i popatrzył na śliczną odbitkę wampirzych zębów na swojej dłoni.

\- Rozumiem, że tak pogrywasz – powiedział groźnym tonem, a już po chwili poczułam mocne uderzenie w twarz. Łzy natychmiast naleciały mi do oczu i załkałam cicho.

Z bagażnika dobiegło zduszone warknięcie. Czyli jednak nie załkałam tak cicho.

\- Zamknij się – warknął Jason przez ramię, a po chwili zwrócił się do mnie: – Zobaczymy czy będziesz taka ostra, jak spalimy twojego wampirka

Zaczęłam wierzgać i płakać jeszcze bardziej, ale on się tylko kpiąco zaśmiał. Wysiadł z samochodu, a po chwili i ja musiałam to zrobić. Zaprowadził mnie pod samo ognisko i wracając w stronę Lexusa rzucił przez ramię:

\- Bądź grzeczna i się nie ruszaj

Wrócił szybciej niż myślałam ciągnąc ze sobą Jaspera. Był związany gorzej ode mnie. Posłał mi smutne spojrzenie, a ja rozryczałam się jeszcze bardziej. I po co idiotko zachciało ci się przyjeżdżać do Oxfordu? Takie rzeczy zawsze się źle kończą.

Gdy tylko o tym pomyślałam napłynęło do mnie bezgraniczne szczęście. Spojrzałam z wyrzutem na blondyna; wcale nie chciałam być szczęśliwa. Jednak jemu wcale nie o to chodziło. Chciał mi przekazać, że mogę użyć swojego daru do zgaszenia ogniska, wtedy Jasonowi nie byłoby tak ławto.

I to właśnie pomyślałam. Pomyślałam o deszczu i po chwili poczułam chłodne krople na mojej twarzy. Ognisko zgasło, co wcale nie ucieszyło Jasona. Podszedł do mnie szybkim krokiem i złapał za włosy. Jasper groźnie zawarczał.

\- Co ty zrobiłaś, suko?! – wydarł się na mnie. Po chwili poczułam kolejne uderzenie w twarz i w inne części ciała. Nie myślałam o niczym, tylko o tym, żeby umrzeć. A potem nic, żadnego bólu, żadnego wilkołaka w pobliżu.

Gdy zebrałam w sobie dostatecznie dużo siły, podniosłam się lekko. Poprzez gęsty deszcz ledwo zauważyłam dwie walczące ze sobą osoby. A właściwie wampira i wilkołaka. Nagle jedna z postaci upadła bez ruchu na trawę. Nie widziałam dokładnie która.

\- Dezzy? – zanim się obejrzałam Jasper klęczał już przy mnie. Nie kontrolując swoich odruchów zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i przywarłam do jego marmurowych warg.


	22. Chapter 21

[Mariah Carey – I wanna know what love is]

Z początku zaszokowany oddał pocałunek. Nie wiem ile czasu tak trwaliśmy, ale nie chciałam wracać do ponurej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości w której on był z Alice.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęłam odsuwając się od niego. Zachowałam się jak idiotka i trzeba by to teraz wyjaśnić. – Ja wiem, że ty i Alice, po prostu mnie poniosło, zapomnij

\- A może ja wcale nie chce zapominać? – szepnął patrząc mi w oczy. Zatraciłam się w jego czarnym spojrzeniu. Niezależnie jakiego koloru były jego oczy miał w nich coś niezwykłego, coś co mnie tak przyciągało.

\- A Alice? – zapytałam cicho. Przecież Aly była moją przyjaciółką, nie mogłam robić nic wbrew jej.

\- Ja i Alice nie jesteśmy razem – wyjaśnił zakładając mi pasmo włosów za ucho. Na moje twarzy malowało się wielkie zdziwienie.

 _ **I'm walking in the night into my town**_

 _ **And I'm looking around, couldn't feel the ground**_

 _ **Couldn't take a breath**_

 _ **I must forget?**_

\- Ale przecież… – zaczęłam głupio. I nie skończyłam, bo przyłożył mi palec do ust.

\- Teoretyczni nigdy nie byliśmy razem – wyjaśnił, a ja zdziwiłam się. Przecież tak to wyglądało. – Zawsze byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, po prostu reszta rodziny chciała nas połączyć. A potem…

\- A potem? – powtórzyłam za nim, nie mogąc się doczekać dalszej części. Zaśmiał się cicho. No tak, uczucia zawsze cię zdradzą.

 _ **Your picture in my mind**_

 _ **I feel you deep inside**_

 _ **It must be a dream**_

 _ **But I don't want to wake up, wake up**_

\- Potem spotkałem ciebie – uśmiechnęłam się blado. Spotkał mnie. To zabrzmiało jak coś z romansów, które oglądają Deva i Rose. Ale nic nie szkodzi. – Wtedy, w tym lesie się w tobie zakochałem

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Już wtedy? To czemu dopiero teraz mówi mi to wszystko.

\- Chciałem z tobą zostać wtedy już na zawsze, ale uznałem, że będzie lepiej jak odejdę

Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze.

 _ **(…) I still remember the day when you said:**_

 _ **I must walk away**_

\- Myślałam, że sparwiałam za dużo problemów – mruknęłam niewyraźnie.

\- Ty nigdy nie sprawiasz problemów – podniosłam brew. – No, prawie nigdy. Ale teraz będę cię pilnował, zgoda?

 _ **And I wrote this song cause I felt alone**_

 _ **And I just want get back, get back…**_

\- Jasne – uśmiechnęłam się. A potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że teraz jest doskonała okazja by powiedzieć mu co czuję. Jakby tego nie wiedział. – Jasper, ja cię ko…

\- Też cię kocham, mała – powiedział przerywając mi, a następnie złożył delikatny pocałunek na moich ustach. Mogę to zrobić? Nawet jeśli nie pozwolicie to i tak zrobię: JEST! Ale dziki taniec zwycięstwa już sobie podaruję.

\- Od kiedy wiedziałeś? – zapytałam. Musiał wiedzieć, w końcu nie na darmo ma ten swój dar, prawda?

\- Od dłuższego czasu – uśmiechnął się, lecz po chwili zamarł. Przejechał ręką po moim czole; pozostała na niej gruba warstwa lepkiej, czerwonej mazi. Cholera. – Nie dobrze, strasznie krwawisz

\- Odsuń się – mruknęłam łapiąc się za czoło. Dobrze wiedziałam jaki ma problem z zachowaniem samokontroli, nie chciałam go zbytnio narażać. Jego, a przy okazji mnie.

\- Dam radę, naprawdę – starał się mnie zapewnić, ale zauważyłam w jego oczach „ten" błysk.

\- Nie, Jazz, zaraz się zagoi – chciałam się podnieść z trawy, ale natychmiast zakręciło mi się w głowie i opadłam na nią spowrotem. Co się dzieje? Przecież powinno się już dawno zagoić.

Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, Jasper wziął mnie na ręce i ruszył w kierunku samochodu. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że bardzo się powstrzymuje.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w samochodzie, szybko złapał telefon i wykręcił numer. Chyba do Carlisle'a.

\- Mam Dezzy – mówił bardzo szybko. – Jest ranna, ale się nie goi. Będziemy za jakieś pół godziny.

Spojrzałam na niego. Z całej siły zaciskał ręce na kierownicy. Nie mogłam mu pomóc, skoro on chciał pomóc mi. To takie chore. Spojrzałam do lusterka i ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że rana zniknęła. Czyżby większe i głębsze rany musiały się goić nieco dłużej? Najwidoczniej.

On również to zauważył.

\- Czyli nie jest źle – szepnął z nieukrywaną ulgą. – Już myślałem, że cię stracę

\- Mnie się nie da tak łatwi pozbyć – zaśmiałam się.

\- Ale kto powiedział, że chcę? – przysunął się bliżej do mnie. Niby prowadził, ale te wampirze zmysły. – Mam cię na całą wieczność

Tak, na całą wieczność.


End file.
